


I Wish it All Away

by tashared7



Category: Jay - Fandom, Kai - Fandom, Ninjago - Fandom, cole - Fandom, lloyd - Fandom, nadakhan - Fandom, nya - Fandom, zane - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Ninjago, Skybound - Freeform, season 6, teapot of tyrahn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 34,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashared7/pseuds/tashared7
Summary: Jay starts to crumble under the stress of knowing what Nadakhan did to him. With his friend’s Help he may be able to get through it, or will a villain from the past make him relive his trauma





	1. Chapter 1

(This is my first story so sorry about the grammar and the lack of good content)

Jay has had it. It was the third nightmare in a row and they were starting to get to him. They were always the same, with Nya dying and Nadakhan raping him. They told the other ninja what happened but he never said what happened to him alone with nadakhan. You He could still taste the blood and tears. He took his blue fleece blanket and trudged outside. He sat under a tree and looked up at the stars. 

"You win nadakhan, I wish it all away" jay sobbed. 

Although the events of their battle with nadakhan was erased, he still unfortunately remembered every detail. 

"It's not fair. Why do I have to live with what happened? I need to blow off some steam before I explode. I've already bothered Nya twice" jay whispered. 

He used his lightning to create a small fire. Although he talked to Nya about it sometimes, he never mentioned the rape. Nadakhan was fed up with Jay's refusal and tried to get him drunk one night in the hopes he would slip up. After realizing it was not working, Nadakhan forced him down and raped him. He tried to break him by calling him weak. He cried every night in that cell scared and alone. The fear of his friends finding out embarrassed him. He could still feel the pain. It bothered him that it theoretically never happened. He had to live with the guilt and shame. Even though jay knew it was not his fault, he still blamed himself for being weak and not fighting back. 

"I didn't wish it away like the others and in return I get violated. Seems fair huh" jay said sarcastically. 

Jay was secretly on anti depressants without the knowledge of even Nya. They never helped so he always took more than he was supposed to. He was becoming dependent on the drug and jay knew if he didn't stop soon he would never be able to. The weather was getting worse with an approaching thunderstorm coming. Jay silently stood up and walked to the edge of the island. 

"I wonder how far the drop is. Would it hurt or would it be painless?" Jay thought.

He hung one foot over the edge and suddenly felt a hand grab him arm. Alarmed he turned around and saw Kai, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd staring at him with tears in their eyes. 

"What wrong with you jay? You could have hurt yourself" Cole screamed. 

"Jay, please back away from the edge" Zane said quietly said. 

Kai and Lloyd were just in shock. They looked hurt that he would do such a thing. 

Feeling angry jay whipped around and said "what do you all care if I jump off? I'm the weakest member who is only known for being a joke. Everyone would be better off without me. My own parents didn't even want me". 

Bitter memories of his father clouded his mind. Nadakhan actually made him believe that his father died. For weeks he has been trying to find out what happened to his parents but with no luck. He even considered asking master Wu for help. 

"Jay, you know that is not true. Your an integral part of our team. Without you, we would fall apart. Your parents love you and raised you as their own" Kai said.

"Everyone calls me a joke; the press, you guys, our enemies, and Nadakhan. Before he could take it back jay screamed "none of you were raped and tortured"

As soon as he said those words, he instantly regretted it. Jay's eyes welled up with tears and he ran over the edge and created his dragon. He didn't even stop to see his friend's reactions. 

"Please Jay, don't go, we want to talk to you" Lloyd cried. 

Jay flew to the old monastery and collapsed. The storm was getting stronger and he knew soon his friends would not be able to find him. Lightning started to dance around his body as he cried into his blanket. He soon regretted his actions as the rain started to come down heavy. Suddenly he saw his friend's dragons flying swiftly towards him. Jay expected them to yell at him for running off but when they landed the first thing they did was hug him. 

"Your our brother Jay. We love you and we want you to know that you can tell us anything. I'm sorry I yelled at you" Cole explained.

"Jay, out of all of us your the only one that can make us laugh or keep thinking positively in a bad situation" claimed Kai.

"Kai is right jay. You were the one who made me feel better when I found out I was a robot. You even cane up with the name nindroid" said Zane.

"We're sorry you had to go through what you did and we whenever you have a nightmare or your upset come talk to us. You didn't deserve what happened to you and I hope Nadakhan rots in hell for what he did" said Lloyd.

Overwhelmed by all his emotions Jay hugged his friends

"You guys are right. It's just so hard to deal with what happened when your one of the only people who remember what happened. I just wish it was all a bad dream" jay said weakly. 

"We know that we can't ever imagine what you went through but we can try to move past it and help you to feel better. We can even look for the lamp so no one will ever find him again. You matter jay, to us, which is the only thing that matters" Cole said. 

With the storm starting to get worse they decided now was the best time to leave. As Cole reaches for Jay's hand, he received a shock in return. 

"Geez Jay that hurt. Your literally a lightning rod" cole laughed. 

They climbed on their dragons and They took off. Jay lagged behind and when Zane started to slow down he saw Jay's face and continued on, realizing he needed a moment to himself. 

"You didn't win Nadakhan. I still have my home, friends, and Nya. I will never forget what you did but I won't let you control my life" jay whispered.

When the ninja got back they all decided to sleep outside in a dog pile around Jay. For the first time since the incident , he knew that he wasn't alone. With that he closed his eyes and fell into a restful sleep.

Unbeknownst to the ninja, someone quietly slithered away. 

***(there will be a part 2)


	2. Stix

The next morning the ninja were awoken with a blaring alarm. They all jumped up knocking each other down in the process

Nya walked out and screamed "I've been looking for you guys everywhere. There is someone trashing stix. They think it could be Pythor, so we gotta get there fast". 

The ninja sprinted to their rooms to put on their uniforms. They were sleek and had a very cool design. Jay, still sluggish from the previous night took his time. 

"Hey Jay, we gotta hurry before whoever is trashing stix leaves" said Kai. 

"You guys go on ahead, I need to do something" replied Jay. 

They gave him one last look before they left. Nya lingered but he smiled and told her she should go before she misses all the action. He went to his room and grabbed the knife in his top drawer and threw it out. He felt liberated and ran outside to join his brothers. Soon after they arrived a stix with Jay following a moment later. 

"I think it would be best if we split into two. Cole go with Kai, I'll go with Zane, and jay go with Nya" Lloyd said tiredly. 

They split up with their partners and went to find the intruder who they assumed was Pythor.

"Lloyd, you seemed rather tired before. Is something the matter?" Inquired Zane.

"I'm okay Zane. I'm Just a little tired after everything that has happened last night. I'm just glad Jay is okay" said Lloyd

They continued looking by the dock with no sign of Pythor. 

(Now we go to Cole and Kai)

While walking kai noticed cole's demeanor. He was upset and not at all stealthy. He was knocking over boxes and trash.

"Um Cole, were supposed to be quiet. Is something bothering you? You seem upset" Kai said.

"Why didn't Jay tell me? I'm supposed to be his best friend. Did he think I'd laugh at him? Oh sorry Kai, were all best friends and broth..." apologized Cole. 

Kai interrupted him saying, "Cole I know you and Jay have a special bond. Ever since the tournament you two have been inseparable. I think that nadakhan made him believe that we, even you would make fun of him and reject him. From what we heard, he was a master manipulator. We don't know everything that happened. Talking about something like that isn't easy. When my parents disappeared I didn't know who to turn to. I kept it bottled up until I exploded and accidentally hurt Nya. Coming to terms with being rapped or abandoned isn't easy".

"I'm sorry that happened to you. If you ever want to talk I'm here for you. And your right about jay. We all need to be there for him" said Cole. 

"Thanks. Now if you want to do something for me, please stop knocking boxes. Your giving me a headache, Boulder brain" chuckled Kai. 

"Oh how inconsiderate of me I'll try to be more careful" said Cole as he "accidentally"pushed a box of Kai dolls into the water.

(Now we go to Jay and Nya)

"Last time we were at stix, we were running for our lives" laughed Jay.

"Yes, and if I remember correctly you were pretty scared. You were telling pretty corny jokes" Nya joked. She gave him a playful shove. 

"Well I was just trying to keep myself from freaking out. Jokes always make me feel better. As a kid I was bullied so whenever they made fun of me, I would tell a joke to distract them" Jay said.

"Im sorry you had to endure that. I love your jokes. They always cheer me up when I'm upset. Jay...what happened last night? It's okay if you don't want to tell me but I'm worried about you. I saw you fly off in a storm" Nya said worriedly. 

"I just don't want you to hate me after I say it" jay said sadly. 

"I could never hate you. I love you and whatever it is, I'll be there for you" Nya lovingly said. 

Jay took a deep breath and began "Nadakhan raped me Nya. When I refused to make my wish he forced me down. He made me play scrap and tap until I passed out from exhaustion. I was given almost no food. I almost killed myself. I've been taking medicine for depression. I understand if you don't want to touch me anymore and if you want to brea..."

Before he could say another word Nya presses her lips firmly on his. He relaxed and kissed her in return.

"Jay, I love you. What Nadakhan did to you doesn't change my feelings for you. I want to be there for you to pick up the pieces" said Nya. 

Jay kissed her again and they did so for quite a few minutes before they heard a voice behind them. 

"Well, if it isn't the two lovebirds. How are you, old chums?" Cackled Pythor.

They pulled apart as Pythor slithered near them holding a katana and none other than the teapot of Tyrahn.

 

****Sorry to leave this on a cliff hanger. Good news though. I will be making this into a story. It takes place after day of the departed. I'll try to update as fast as I can (I know it sucks when your reading the fanfiction and it stops being updated :) please leave a review to tell me what you think and feel free to leave any ideas for the story as it goes on.


	3. I’m Back

Jay grabbed on to Nya as Pythor slithered over. 

"Call the others fast" Jay whispered. "What are you doing here, you slimy snake"?

"Now now, no need to shout. I simply wanted the teapot of Tyrahn. Three wishes don't sound half bad. Also Jay, a real man would've fought back" chuckled Pythor. 

"You were spying on us?" Jay said as his face turned red. 

Jay's hands charged with electricity was about to zap Pythor when he knocked Jay and Nya down with his tail. 

"You ninja are quite entertaining. Too bad I'm still going to have to kill you. I've missed our little fights" said Pythor. 

A fight broke out with Jay and Nya using their powers to subdue Pythor. He was fast so they were having trouble landing a hit on him. Eventually Nya was able to drench him in water and delivered a kick to his stomach. He got up a second later looking even more mad. 

"Where are the others? We need help. We can't let him open the teapot" said Jay. 

"They should be here any second" muttered Nya. 

Not a minute later the rest of the ninja showed up. They engaged in a ruthless battle that left quite a few bruises. Swords clattered and ice swirled all around them. It was a messy fight. 

Pythor realizing he was about to loose screamed "I think now would be the perfect time for three wishes. I don't think Nadakhan will be too happy to see you ninja, especially Jay".

Jay gulped and shrunk behind Cole. 

"Pythor you don't know what your doing. If Nadakhan comes back, he will destroy ninjago. He will twist your words around and make you wish it all away" yelled Kai. 

"I believe now is the time for my escape." With that Pythor turned invisible and slithered away with the teapot.

"We need to find him before he frees Nadakhan. He'll want revenge on us and destroy ninjago" Jay said while hyperventilating. 

"We'll find him, I promise. We just need to keep looking. Split up again and search all of stix." Ordered Lloyd.

A few hours later and with no luck the ninja decided to go back to the temple. Jay was nursing a twisted foot while Kai was dealing with a broken finger. They hung out in the game room until dinner was ready. To pass the time they played a video game, but no one was really into it. When Zane called, they shut off the system and went to the dining room. Dinner was simple. Zane made an orange chicken with rice and salad. They mostly ate in silence with the exception of Master Wu asking how the mission went. 

"He got away with the teapot. We don't know we're he is and Nadakhan is probably gonna come back and kill us all" Jay said frustrated. 

Nya put a hand on his back to calm him down. He slumped in his chair and tried to avoid the glances of worry on his friend's faces. 

Jay was poking at his dinner and only looked up to see his friends reactions. Kai looked pissed, Cole was angry, Zane was worried, Lloyd was determined, and Nya was upset. Jay seeing no other reason to stay up, went to bed. He was scared and wanted more than ever to be in the comfort of his own room. 

"I'm gonna head to bed. I'm beat. Night guys" Jay yawned.

He went to his room and sank into his bed. It was warm but not too hot. The walls were navy blue with blue prints hanging everywhere. He had a picture of his mom, dad, and himself hanging above his bed. In the garbage lay all his starfarer comics. After Nadakhan revealed to him his real parentage, he threw all his comics out in a fit of rage. He had been meaning to take them out of the garbage. He loved his parents but wished he knew more about his birth ones. He went to his night stand and pulled out his old teddy bear he had since he was a kid. He called him puddles because the bear was a bluish color that resembled rain. He climbed into bed and a tear slipped down his face. He knew it was a matter of time before Nadakhan would come. He closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep. 

As soon as he left the other ninja immediately started talking. 

"What are we gonna do? If Nadakhan comes back he'll go straight for Jay. We need to protect him" said Cole. 

"We will protect Jay  and defeat Nadakhan. One of us will stand guard outside his door and take shifts. One or two of us can go look for Pythor. I think it's best if we let him sleep. He looks like he could use it. Remember that we can't wish for anything. It can backfire on us" said Lloyd. 

"Actually when Nadakhan came the first time around Jay and I were going to wish he wasn't a djin. We can try and see if that works if he shows up" said Nya

"I'll take the first shift" volunteered Cole. 

They got up cleaned their plates and went off. Zane and Kai went out to look for Pythor while Cole situates himself outside of Jay's door. Nya and Lloyd went to take a nap before they had to go on patrol. 

(Now we go to Pythor in a cave somewhere)

"Why can't I get this darn thing to work. It looks as though there is a smudge on it. Maybe there is writing on it." Thought Pythor. 

As he turned the teapot, it started to shake and fell out of his hands. Orange dust swirled all around when suddenly Nadakhan appeared. 

"Where am I? Where is that blue ninja" bellowed Nadakhan. 

"I opened the teapot so I get my three wishes" said Pythor proudly. 

"We'll go on you incompetent snake" Nadakahn said angrily. 

"No need to be pushy. I wish that I was powerful" Pythor declared. 

Suddenly Pythor's muscles started to swell to an enormous size and he started screaming. 

"You treacherous djin. What did you do?" screamed Pythor in agony. 

"I simply granted your wish. Do you wish to use your second" Nadakhan asked egging him on. 

"I wish I was smaller" Pythor said


	4. I Always Win

WARNING-there is some sexual content in this chapter

Kai and Zane had been looking for Pythor for hours. They tried Chen's noodle shop, kryptarium prison, stix, and ninjago City. They were beginning to loose hope they would ever find him. They were on their way to Pythor's former prison in the desert (I'm sorry but I forget the name) when Zane struck up a conversation. 

"Skylor did not look too pleased when we showed up. Is she upset at you" inquired Zane.

"Our relationship is a little rocky at the moment. I haven't been calling her and she's upset over it. It's been so hard to hang out with her with everything that's been going on" Replied Kai.

"I believe that you should tell her the truth that we have been caught up in a lot" said Zane.

"She'll think I'm making up a lame excuse" retorted Kai. 

"That seems to be better than no excuse at all" said Zane.

Kai was about to make a "witty" retort when they arrived at Pythor's former prison. It was dark and abandoned. Zane turned on a flashlight and they quietly crept down the path. As they were walking, they came across snake bones and it sent a shiver up Kai's spine. 

"Man this place is creepy. I feel almost sorry they locked the snakes up in this dump" mumbled Kai.

They made their way to the end of the cave and saw the Orange dust. 

"Shit. We gotta get back to the temple now (they forgot their phones. I know bad excuse). 

(Now we go to Cole)

Cole was getting really tired. It was 2:30 in the morning and nothing has happened. He was starting to dose off when Nya turned the corner. 

"Hey Cole! I brought you some chocolate cake to keep you awake before we switch" said Nya happily. 

"Thanks, I was beginning to get get a little bit sleepy" replied Cole sheepishly. 

"No problem. Enjoy the cake and don't worry Zane made it" laughed Nya.

Nya walked away and Cole took a huge bite of the cake. It was so creamy and delicious. Suddenly he felt himself get really tired. He knew something was wrong but he was drifting off. Nya came back and she gave him a swift kick in the stomach. He fell to the ground in pain. When he looked at her he noticed her eyes weren't her usual brown. 

"Nadakhan?" Cole said worriedly before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep. 

He was given one last kick to ensure he was down. Nadakhan who was disguised as Nya, sauntered into Jay's room. Jay shot up but relaxed when he saw that it was only Nya. 

"Hey Nya. I thought you had awhile until you switched with Cole" said Jay groggily. 

"Well, Cole needed the bathroom so I said I'd take over early. What's that your holding" asked Nya mockingly. 

"Oh this? It's my stuffed bear from when I was a kid. Believe it or not, I was terrified of thunderstorms when I was a kid. To "protect" me, my parents bought me this bear. Now with Nadakhan being back, I thought it could give me a little comfort" explained Jay. 

"Oh Jay your so funny" said Nya 

"You sound a bit off. Are you feelin..." 

Before jay could finish Nya climbed on top of him.

"I love it when you tell jokes. Your so funny. You really deserve more credit" whispered Nya. 

She crawled on top of him and she took off her shirt. Jay was surprised. This wasn't like Nya. She pulled off his pants and and started to kiss his neck. He turned red and pulled her closer. She started to pull off his underwear and and undid her bra. They never went this far before so this was a surprise for Jay. He was surprised that Nya was being so ruff. He's never done it with her before so he assumed that was normal for her. Jay let out a moan and fell down on the bed exhausted. Nya gave jay a kissed him on his lips and he suddenly felt weaker. He was falling into a deep sleep. "Nya" turned into nadakhan. 

"I told you Jay, I always win" whispered Nadakhan as he took his sword and ripped Jay's stuffed animal in two right in front of his eyes. 

Jay not being able to move let a tear fall before succumbing to sleep. With that Nadakhan and Jay disappeared leaving behind an orange dust. 

(Kai and Zane come back to the temple)

"Nya, Lloyd, Pythor was taken by Nadakhan" screamed Kai. 

Lloyd and Nya rushed in looking as though they just woke up. 

"Where is Cole?" Said Lloyd nervously.

They ran to Jay's room and saw Cole passed out in front of the door with chocolate cake smeared on his face. When they opened his door they saw his covers askew and his teddy bear ripped in half. Nya went to pick it up and sobbed into it. 

"He's gone" sobbed Nya.

"We'll find him. We better take Cole to the infirmary" said Kai uncertainty. 

Cole woke up screaming for Jay. They agreed that it would be best to look for him in the morning. They all laid down but none of them fell asleep. 

****hope you all like the fast updates. This story is gonna be more mature. I know I said I'd deal with Master Wu but that will be next chapter hopefully. Again please leave a review and helpful criticism. I wanna you guys to really give me feedback on what's good and what's not. Have a great day guys. See you next season;) (ahem sons of garmadon reference)


	5. You Will Break

****There is a small spoiler for sons of garmadon in here

Jay woke up on a metal table. He couldn't move his arms and struggled against the restraints. There was a rag in his mouth and he felt like he was going to choke. He was starting to hyperventilate when he realized that he needed to calm down and asses his situation. There were wires everywhere and machines still running. Out of all the ninja, he is the most flexible so he tried to use that to his advantage. He tried to swing his legs over to undo the hatch but to no avail. He shrieked when he tried to do it. He noted how painful and tender it was down there. Then it all came back to him. Nadakhan pretended to be Nya and had sex with him. He raped him again. He felt instant shame that he would mistake Nadakhan for Nya. He felt hot tears swell in his eyes. He was about to try again when he suddenly heard a voice. 

"if this doesn't work I'll have your head on a platter" roared Nadakhan. 

"It..it will work. This remote lets you control it" replied Cyrus Borg meekly. 

"Good. Why don't we go check on our little canary" replied Nadakhan. 

When Nadakhan walked in he was holding some sort of remote. At his side was Cyrus Borg in cuffs. He kept a sword pressed firmly to Cyrus Borg's neck. 

"I'm sorry Jay" sobbed Cyrus. 

"Shut it. Hello jay. I have to say we had quite a night". Nadakhan slowly caressed Jay's cheek sending a shiver down his spine. "You must be wondering what this device is. Cyrus Borg inserted a deadly poison into the chip. If you even try wishing me away, I will activate it. It has a special password that only I know how to deactivate it with. When I press this button it will release the poison and you will be killed instantly."

Jay quivered and started to scream as best he could. Nadakhan slapped him hard across the face. Tears began to stream from his eyes. 

"I will have none of that. You must be curious as to why I haven't killed you. As I said last time, I will break you. I want you to suffer and wish it all away. No matter what it takes I will accomplish it. Also we are going to get my old crew back. Things will be done quite differently this time. Do you understand?" Nadakhan threatened. 

Jay shook his head yes. Next Nadakhan turned to Cyrus Borg and pressed the sword harder onto his neck. Cyrus started screaming and when Nadakhan threatened to kill him, he wished it all away. His souls joined Pythor's in the teapot. When Nadakhan realized Pixal had been listening the whole time, he shut her off. Nadakhan un gaged Jay and he threw up. 

"You won't get away with this. My friends will find me and destroy you" said Jay. 

"I should hope so. I want them to be there when you break" yelled Nadakhan. 

Nadakhan grabbed onto Jay's arm and said "now we go get the realm crystal so that I can get my crew back". In a split second, they were gone.

(Now we go to the ninja)

Nya was frustrated. She wanted to go find Jay right away but Master Wu would not let her. 

"Nya, you must wait for your team. You cannot just go running off without a plan" Master Wu said calmly. 

"I know I know. I'm just really worried. I want to find him before anything too terrible happens" replied Nya

"We know. That's why we're coming up with a plan so we don't cause anything terrible to happen" Kai told his sister. 

They came up with a plan. Kai and Nya would go to Cyrus Borg to see if he could pull security cameras from stix while Zane and Lloyd would patrol the city and Cole would be in the sky. Master Wu would stay back in case Jay contacted them. 

"Okay team, we got our assignments and now it's time to save Jay" declared Lloyd. 

(We go to Cole in the sky)

Cole never felt better. The wind whipped at his skin but made him feel calm. Right now he was looking over all of Ninjago from up above. Being this high reminded him of his first plane ride. He was sitting next to his mom when suddenly the plane started to jolt. He was so scared and didn't let go of her. She told him to look at the shapes out the window. He never told his friends the reason for his mom's absence. She died from cancer right before Wu recruited him. He was heart broken. Every time he flies on his dragon, it helps him feel closer to his mom. Cole continued to keep an eye on the ground. 

(Now we go to Lloyd and Zane)

Zane and Lloyd jumped from building to building trying to find Jay and the dreadful djin. They had to be stealthy so they kept their conversation at a minimum. 

Zane was worried. He knew jay experienced a lot of mental trauma the first time. Jay was his brother and he would do anything to protect him. He remembered when he found out that he was a robot, it was Jay that came up with the name nindroid. He made him feel good about himself and he would do anything for Jay to feel the same. Oddly enough Zane realized Pixal hasn't spoken to him in awhile. When he tried to speak to her it said she wasn't in his system. He would have to fix that when they got back. 

Lloyd was angry. He was angry that Nadakhan had the ability to reduce jay to such an insecure and nervous person. One of his favorite memories of Jay were his "training" sessions. Instead of lifting weights like Cole, practicing his swordsmanship with Kai, and meditating with Zane, he would just hang out with Jay. Of course he taught him how to control his powers but Jay also let him be a kid. He took him to the movies and the comic store. He was grateful for for the breaks Jay gave him. It let him feel normal for a short while. He wanted to make Nadakhan pay for what he did to his friend. He took away Jay's optimism and he vowed that once they saved Jay, he would take him to a movie. 

(Now we go to Nya and Kai at Cyrus Borg's tower)

Kai and Nya jumped off their dragons and walked inside of the building.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Yelled Kai. 

When no one answered they continued to walk through the building. Kai getting uncomfortable with the silence decided to ask his sister a question. 

"Do you ever miss them?" Wondered Kai aloud. 

"Who? Jay." Guessed Nya. 

"Well yes but I meant our parents. I really miss them. I can't stop thinking about what happened to them. I wish they were with us" said Kai sadly. 

"I know what you mean. I was so young that I can't remember what they even look like. Don't worry we will find out what happened to them. I promise" Nya said as she hugged Kai. 

Suddenly they heard a voice coming from a room. They drew their weapons and walked slowly. When the saw that it was Pixal on the screen they put their weapons away and relaxed. The room was a mess there was a metal table with wires and machines.

"What happened here Pixal?" asked Kai.

"Nadakhan came and threatened Cyrus. He made him make a device that would harm Jay. He made Cyrus wish it all away. I'm sorry but that was all I was able to hear before he shut me down" cried Pixal. 

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. We'll get you back online in Zane's hardriv..."

Before they could finish, Nya and Kai received a messages from Master Wu saying that Nadakhan and Jay are in hiroshi's labyrinth. They gulped and took Pixal's drive and flew towards the temple. 

****wow guys. This was a long one. Lots of updating. Things may start to slow down since these aren't written in advance. Sometimes once I start I can't stop writing. Remember to review and to leave helpful criticism. See you guys next time. :)


	6. I Guess You Aren’t as Useless as I Thought

Nadakhan shoved Jay hard into the ground. Jay, weak from the lack of food and water he'd hasn't had had trouble standing up. Nadakhan kicked him down again then pulled up his arm. 

"I am going to take off the vengstone ball and chain, but one wrong move and I press the button" threatened Nadakhan. 

Jay nodded meekly and once the chains were off, he could feel his strength returning. He thought about zapping Nadakhan but now wasn't the right moment. They walked in silence until they came upon the entrance of Hiroshi's labyrinth.

"Your going to get rid of all the nindroids for me" stated Nadakhan. 

"What if I refuse ?" Retorted Jay angrily.

Nadakhan pulled on his arm hard and Jay heard a pop. He instantly felt white hot pain. He let his arm hang limp at his side. Nadakhan shoved him past the bushes into the sight of the nindroids. They immediately lowered their weapons, recognizing Jay as one of the ninja. He gave them a sad look and zapped them with his lightning. 

Nadakhan floated next to him, stroked his face and whispered into his ear "good job, junkyard boy".

Jay was fed up. He saw Nadakhan turn around and seeing his chance he punched him hard in the head and took off running. Suddenly he felt something punch him from behind. 

"You think that you will be able to escape that easily? You are dumber than I thought you were. I guess I will have to punish you" laughed Nadakhan demonically. 

"Whatt ar-are you gonna d-do?" Stuttered Jay.

Nadakhan took his blade and slashed Jay's eye. He let out a blood curdling scream and passed out in pain. He felt himself fall into darkness. He was quickly awoken by Nadakhan. Jay was too weak to move and refused to get up. He shook his head when Nadakhan even threatened to take his other eye out.

"It hurts so bad. Please don't make me go on" sobbed Jay. 

Nadakhan felt a moment of pity for the blue ninja but quickly shook the feeling and roared "Get up NOW". 

He used his magic to dull some of the pain and clean the wound so it didn't hurt or look as bad. He needed Jay to get the realm crystal and he couldn't risk him dying before he broke him. He threw a black eye patch at his feet. 

"Now you'll look like a real pirate. I may even let you join my crew" laughed Nadakhan. 

"I would never join a bunch criminals like you, even if my life depended on it" retorted Jay as he placed the eye patch on his eye. 

"Well good thing it does. For now I'll let you live, but when the time comes when the pain is too much to bear I'll be there when you wish it away. Now let's get back to retrieving the realm crystal" cackled Nadakhan.

They walked back to the entrance of Hiroshi's labyrinth. Bodies of metal littered the ground. It made Jay cringe to see the destruction he caused, but something about what he did made him feel powerful. He quickly shook the thought questioning why he would even think that. They came to the next step in order to get the crystal. It had flame shooters and and shurikens coming from every direction. 

"Well after you funny man" said Nadakhan. 

It looked just like the training course. He's done it a thousand times and it shouldn't be any problem. He was still soar but knew his life depended on him retrieving the realm crystal. He bent his body in a way most could not. He ducked under the flame throwers and jumped over the shurikens. He used his lightning to destroy the weapons. Nadakhan casually floated past. He rubbed Jay's shoulders, complementing his flexibility, especially in the bedroom. Jay turned a crimson red and hit his hand off his shoulder. Nadakhan looked like he was about to take Jay's other eye out but decided to let it go. The next task was the walls closing in. Jay quickly took Nadakhan's sword and jammed it into the circuits and used his lightning to short out the fuse. Now they finally made it to the realm crystal. When Jay touched it, he felt a surge of power go through him. He felt rejuvenated and even his eye stopped bothering him. Suddenly the place started to collapse. Nadakhan quickly grabbed onto Jay and got them out of there. 

"Not bad. I guess you aren't as useless as I thought, junk yard boy" said Nadakhan.

"Thanks I guess, asshole" whispered Jay quietly enough so that Nadakhan couldn't hear.

When they teleported outside they were met with five angry ninjas. Jay was relieved and almost cried. When he took a step in their direction Nadakhan grabbed onto his ninja chi.

Cole noticing the eye patch screamed "what did you do to him you monster"?

"Nadakhan, I wish you weren't a dji..."

Before Nya could finish jay screamed

"Don't do that he said sadly. Nadakhan put a chip on the back of my neck that contains poison. If you wish him away he'll press the button and the poison will be released into my blood stream. I'll be killed almost instantly" cried Jay. 

Nadakhan stood proudly with his arms crossed over his chest. The ninja stared horrified at him.

"What do you want Nadakhan?" Is it power, land, or riches" begged Kai. 

"I want to see him break. No matter how long it takes I'll have Jay begging for death" declared Nadakhan as he pressed a sword closer to his neck. 

"Please" begged Nya with tears in her eyes.

Nadakhan held up the realm crystal and it started to glow. Jay started to cry and tried to run to his friends but to no avail. Right before they disappeared Lloyd ran to them but was too late. He clawed at the ground and let out a scream. Zane put a comforting hand on his back. 

"We'll never get Jay back" cried Cole. 

"What if we went to tiger widow island to get the poison. It worked last time. We just have to keep it from getting on one of us (Nya shivered at the memory of the poison on herself). It could incapacitate him long enough for us to wish him away and rescue jay" suggested Nya. 

"That could work. Let's go back to the temple to get supplies and tell Master Wu" stated Kai.

They took off on their dragons with a new sense of determination.

****this is a shorter chapter but I hope you guys like it. I seriously want feed back and I'm getting a little annoyed that there hasn't been. Please leave a review and leave a helpful critique. Have a great day:)


	7. Retrieving The Sword

****sorry. I'm not great with titles. 

All the ninja excluding Jay were seated around the table eating a simple dinner of noodles. They were discussing the days events and their plan to get to the island when Master Wu suddenly interrupted. 

"I almost forgot, while you all were gone a letter came for Jay that said Cliff Gordon on it" said Master Wu.

"Who's Cliff Gordon and why would he send Jay mail?" Wondered Kai.

Nya explained that Jay was adopted by the walkers and Cliff is his birth father. She read the letter out loud stating that he died and Jay has inherited all his wealth and his estate. 

All of the ninja astounded. They couldn't believe that the Walkers weren't his real parents. They treated him like their own. It took Master Wu slamming his bamboo stick on the table to get them out of their trance.

"How could his father give him up? His own flesh and blood" wondered Cole.

"Jay's mother was the master of lightning and soon after Jay was born, she died in a car crash. Cliff couldn't handle being a father by himself so he asked me to find a good home for him. That's when I met the Walkers. We agreed not to tell Jay until he was older. We thought it was best for him" said Master Wu. 

"That's ruff. Not knowing your birth parents than getting a letter in the mail saying their dead" said Lloyd sadly.

"Jay's father loved him. He would ask the Walkers and I for daily updates on how he was doing. He regretted his decision every day but knew he couldn't take him away from Ed and Edna. He loved them so much. I've been in contact with him these last few years and he finally worked up the courage to tell jay. I'm sorry to say that it was too late" Master Wu said. 

"I guess we all had family issues" stated Zane. 

"Did the letter by any chance say anything about a boat" inquired Cole jokingly. 

"I don't see any... wait it actually says that he owns a boat called Lightning Speed. It's docked at the south harbor" read Nya. 

"We should get going soon. Grab some last minute supplies and be back here in ten minutes" ordered Lloyd. 

They all ran off in different directions to pack what they needed. Nya packed some weapons and fruit, Zane grabbed some wires in case he gets damaged, Lloyd packed a compass and blankets, Cole took flashlights and water bottles plus a piece of cake, and Kai grabbed communication devices and a bottle of hair gel. They met downstairs, said goodbye to Master Wu and left. When they got to the pier, they were met with the sight of a drunk man. He gave them the keys without question. When they stepped on board it was very luxurious. It has three room and a wide deck. They put everything below deck and sped off to tiger widow island.

 

(Now we go to Jay and Nadakhan)

 

When Jay woke up he was laying on top of Nadakhan. He quickly got off him before he woke a split second later. 

"If you even mention what happened last time, I'll be sure to press that button faster than you can say I wish" threatened Nadakhan. 

Jay gulped and nodded. He looked around and saw that they were in the tropics. It was beautiful. Suddenly he felt a gun barrel pressed against his head. 

"I ain't afraid to shoot you where you stand" said Flintlock.

Jay was about to plead for his life when Nadakhan stepped forward causing him to lower his gun.

"I knew you'd come for me cap'n. Whose the land lover?" Inquired Flintlock. 

"This is Jay and he will be a prisoner aboard our ship" said Nadakhan as he glared at Jay. 

Jay shrank beneath his gaze and listened to his conversation. He knew that he would have to get Flintlock on his side but he wasn't sure how. He heard them talking about how their ship, misfortune's keep was still floating in the sea. After spacing out for a few minutes Jay felt a pain on his leg. He realized that the vengestone chain was being put on him again. 

"Is this really necessary? You can already kill me with they push of a button, it's not like I'm going to try anything" said Jay angrily. 

"I don't need you zapping my crew to death and running off. Also it makes you all the more weak" laughed Nadakhan, followed by a laugh from Flintlock. 

Jay angrily turned his back on them hoping they would leave him alone.

"It's time to retrieve monkey wrench, Doubloon, Dogshank, and Clancee" said Nadakhan excitedly. 

He used the realm crystal to bring them to the isle. They were all glad to see them. 

"Finally we're free. We're ready to serve you captain" declared Dogshank. 

"W-were r-ready fo-or our orders. W-who  
i-s-s that?" stuttered Clancee.

"I'm glad of your unwavering loyalty. I'll let the boy introduce himself" replied Nadakhan. 

Jay had been spacing out for quite a few minutes and didn't realize he was being talked to. Nadakhan pushed him forward. 

He yelled "tell them who you are".

"I'm Jay and Nadakhan's prisoner" he spat.

Nadakhan glared at him and turned to talk to his crew. 

"Let's talk about more important things. My realm has been destroyed by this ninja and his friends. I want to go to Djinjago to retrieve the sword of souls to take my revenge on the annoying brats" said Nadakhan. 

A shiver went down Jay's spine as he heard the word revenge.

"I go where my cap'n goes" declared Flintlock passionately. 

They all agreed and were transported to the realm of djins. 

When Jay looked around he saw the destruction they caused by destroying djinjago's sister realm, the cursed realm. There were bodies everywhere. He even Felt sorry for what they had done. He observed the emotions of his crew and they all looked devastated. Suddenly he felt himself being pushed to the ground. 

"Do you see what you ninja did? I promise you'll pay for all you have done" Nadakhan whispered into his ear.

He threw jay to the side and went to find the sword of souls. Jay rubbed his throbbing shoulder. Jay was left to be guarded by Clancee. He wasn't a very competent pirate but he seemed like the nicest of the crew. He told Jay how he spent the last hundred years swabbing pirate ships. He knew not to run away since Nadakhan could still press the button anytime. When they came back Nadakhan was holding the sword of souls. He broke the teapot and the souls of Pythor and Cyrus Borg, went into the teapot. 

Nadakhan held up the sword and realm crystal declaring that it was time to go home to find their ship. Jay cringed at the way he said home. They vanished leaving behind a faint orange dust.

****hope you guys like the chapter. Suggestions for the story are welcomed. Please leave a review and helpful critique.


	8. You Will Be Mine

Misfortune's keep was floating near hell's rocks. They were jagged and pierced the haul of the ship. Jay was forced to make repairs while the crew and Nadakhan had a party. They wanted the ship to be upgraded to fly so Jay's job was to figure out all of the science behind that. He sat in a dimly lit room drawing sketches. His stomach started to growl when he realized he hadn't eaten food in over a day. He saw a bowl of apples and ate one fast. If Nadakhan saw him, he would be dead.

Suddenly Nadakhan barged through the door and said "what are you doing in here. The party is out there". He motioned to the deck with all the crew dancing. 

"Is this a trick?" asked Jay worriedly. 

"No trick. We just wish to enjoy your company" replied Nadakhan. 

Jay made his way outside. The smell of sea air invaded his senses. He actually loved the ocean but never had the time to go. Doubloon walked over and offered him a drink. It was very strong with a weird taste to it. Suddenly he felt queasy and ran to the edge of the ship to throw up. When he turned around everyone was laughing at him. 

"What's so funny?" Jay asked angrily. 

"Oh nothing. Just that the wine you drank had venomari spit in it. You should start to feel the effects quite soon" laughed Nadakhan. 

Not a minute later he started to become very dizzy. He felt himself fall over the edge but luckily someone grabbed him at the last second. He was starting to throw up again and everyone stopped laughing. He was holding his stomach in pain while crying on the deck. 

"Well what are you staring at? Get him some water than throw him in the brig" yelled Nadakhan. 

Clancee brought him water and snuck him some bread. 

"Cap'n said because you threw up on your clothes and since he doesn't want his brig to smell that you should wear this. 

When Jay got a look of the new outfit it was almost an exact copy of Clancee's. The only difference was that he had a little more armor. He thanked Clancee than looked at his reflection in the water. He looked like a real pirate. He remembered that when he was young, he used to play walk the plank. He had to admit, he looked pretty cool. Suddenly he felt a really cold breeze. Clancee didn't close the cover on top of the bars. He bet that Nadakhan gave him strict orders not to. He hugged himself and went to sleep. 

(Now we go to the ninja)

"How much farther do we have to go?" complained Kai. 

"Geez Kai, you beginning to sound like Jay. We'll be there in about an hour" replied Cole. 

"You miss him a lot, don't you?" Questioned Lloyd. 

"Of course I do. Nadakhan is probably torturing him every chance he gets" replied Cole sullenly. 

"We'll get him back, and defeat Nadakhan once and for all" said Nya with determination in her voice. 

Suddenly a storm started to form. Thunder and lightning crackled in every direction, making the boat rock back and forth. They tried calling Master Wu for help but communications were down. A huge wave cake crashing down on them, throwing them all overboard. They were swept out to sea with no idea where they were going.

(A few hours later)

When Zane woke up he noticed how hard it was to stand and realized that he was full of sand. He emptied out his system and went to Nya. She groggily got up and looked around. She screamed when she realized that they were on tiger widow island. 

"Please Nya, my heating is sensitive" said Zane as he covered his ears.

"C'mon sis. You trying to wake the whole world?" asked Kai tiredly.

"We're here. We can find the poison" said Nya excitedly.

At this point, Lloyd and Cole also stood up and looked around.

"It's starting to get dark. I think it would be best if we started looking early tomorrow so we have more daylight" said Lloyd. 

"I agree with Lloyd. We do not know what creatures live in the jungle" said Zane. 

Hey all agreed and decided to go to sleep. They were able to salvage three sleeping bags, which they shared. They fell asleep knowing that they were one step closer to finding Jay. 

(Now back to Jay) 

Jay was shaken awake very abruptly. When he saw that it was Flintlock, he became more awake. 

"Cap'n has orders for me to bring you to him. I wonder why he has such a keen interest in you?" said Flintlock. 

"I have no idea why he has such an interest in me" said Jay. 

Jay knew the real reason but decided Now was not the best time to talk to Flintlock about it. When Flintlock knocked on the door, Nadakhan said that only Jay should come in. Flintlock nodded and shoved jay in.

"Please come sit down" said Nadakhan forcibly.

Jay sat down in a satin chair, dreading what Nadakhan was going to do next. 

"How do the clothes fit? I hope it is to your taste" said Nadakhan. 

"They fit fine. I'd rather go back to my cell than be here with you" mumbled Jay. 

Nadakhan floated over and started to massage Jay's shoulders. Jay quickly pulled away. 

"You seem tense. Your not upset about that little prank we played earlier?" laughed Nadakhan.

Jay fed up with Nadakhan screamed "why did you make me come to your room? What do you want"?

Nadakhan grabbed Jay by the shoulders and said "you stole something from me".

"I didn't steal anything" said Jay anxiously. 

"I know that you ate my apple and now your going to pay for it" bellowed Nadakhan. 

He threw Jay onto the bed and before he could run away Nadakhan was on top of him. He tied his hands with ropes and held him down. Jay started to cry and break free from his restraint but to no avail. He shoved a cloth in his mouth so he wouldn't alert the crew. Nadakhan was too strong and he was too weak. He took off Jay's pants and threw them aside. He turned Jay around and started to violate him. He could feel his face become hot. Jay gave up on trying to break free and let the pain consume him. At one point it actually felt good but he he shook that thought away rather fast. 

When Nadakhan was done he whispered into Jay's ear "by the time I am done with you, you will break. Even when you wish it away, you won't be able to get away".

He laughed and kissed Jay before he shoved him to the ground and ordered him to put his clothing back on. He could feel the pain down there and begged Nadakhan to use the bathroom. He laughed and pointed to the door. When he went to use the toilet blood came out. It was painful. He started to cry and when Nadakhan saw that he rubbed his chest. He threw him in the brig and promised that tomorrow would be a long day of chores. Jay began to cry silent tears. He knew no one would come for him and that he was all alone. He fell into a restless sleep.

 

*****hey guys. I know this is a few hours late but I hope you like it. On a side note, (I need to rant) I love the new season but I'm not liking Jay's role this season (he's my favorite character). They make him seem like a stupid child. They really dumbed him down this season. Lloyd is younger and he's more mature this season. I don't think he gets enough credit. Alright, rant over. In terms of updating it's up in the air. I have a lot of school work this coming week so I'll have to see when I could find the time. Hopefully by Tuesday night there will be an update. Have a great night :)


	9. Chores

****sorry this is late. I had a school trip yesterday and was way too tired to write this. This chapter is mostly gonna be about Jay. Sorry if it isn't the best. I'm writing this while watching a movie. 

Jay woke up to a loud thump. When he opened his eyes, he saw that a mop was thrown down at him. 

"Get up. Your going to swab the whole deck until I decide it's good enough" yelled Nadakhan.

In response jay grunted and stood up. He was stiff from sleeping in a weird way. His head and lower body killed. He remembered last night and let a tear slip down his cheek. He knew that if he didn't go up soon Nadakhan would punish him. He climbed up the ladder and was met with Clancee's cheerful expression. 

"Cap'n sa-ays I'm in ch-harge of you" stuttered Clancee. 

"Why? Is he going somewhere?" wondered Jay. 

"He-es going to r-round up the rest of the crew" responded Clancee. 

Jay was handed a mop and bucket. He had to clean the whole shop before Nadakhan would return or according to Clancee "the consequences would be great". While moping they deck someone walked over and knocked the bucket that help the water over.

"Sorry. It was an accident let me help you" laughed Dogshank. She brought jay more water and "accidentally" spilled it all over him.

Now drenched Jay shoved dogshank away and went to work somewhere else. Suddenly his stomach started to hurt. He realized that he hadn't eaten in almost two days. He saw Flintlock and built up enough courage to ask for food. 

"Hey flintlock. I was wondering if I can have a little food. Making your prisoner mop on an empty stomach isn't the best idea" joked Jay. 

Flintlock turned around and said "Nadakhan instructed us not to give you food". 

Jay instantly deflated. He was starving and knew if he didn't get food soon, he would become ill.

"Please Flintlock" whispered Jay. 

Flintlock felt a stab of empathy. He said "alright I'll give you some bread but if Nadakhan hears about this, he'll have both our heads on a platter.

After finishing his food, Jay decided that since Nadakhan wasn't here that it was the best time to tell Flintlock. 

"Can I talk to you?" Said Jay hesitantly. 

"You can talk and work, can't you?" Said Flintlock harshly. 

Jay grabbed his mop and began cleaning. 

"I know this is gonna sound crazy put please listen" said Jay. 

Flintlock nodded and he continued.

"Nadakahn isn't who you think he is. We've lived through this before. Last time Nadakhan trapper all of my friends in his sword. He captured and tortured me. He made djinjago here. There is a tradition that if you marry someone on djin land, than he would gain infinite wishes. He married my girlfriend. He betrayed your whole crew. You helped me when you realized that it was all a lie. Your the one that shot tiger widow venom to weaken him. It hit my girlfriend and she died. I wished that it never happened and everything went back to normal. Recently someone found the teapot and released him. We have to stop him before he does it again" finished Jay. 

For a second it looked as though Flintlock believed him but his face instantly formed into a smile and he started to laugh. Jay could feel the tears rising. When Flintlock saw that Jay wasn't kidding his laugh died down. 

"What your saying is crazy. I would have remembe..."

The only people that remember it are my girlfriend Nya and I.

"Listen, I was humoring you. Nadakhan would never betray us. You'd better get back to work" said Flintlock. 

Jay was left in shock as he walked away. He didn't think it would be so hard to convince him. But then again, last time wasn't so easy either. He spent the rest of the day cleaning and listening to Clancee talk his ears off, and people call him mouth of lighting. By nighttime it was freezing again. Luckily Nadakhan still wasn't back so he was able to relax for the time being. He was sitting on top of a crate when Clancee walked up to him. 

"Flintlock t-told me t-that it was okay to invite you to our party. As l-long as you w-wear the b-ball and chain it's okay" said Clancee. 

Jay was grateful for the break and gladly accepted. When he got there Flintlock, Dogshank, Doubloon, and monkey wrench were having drinks. They incited him to sit down and offered him some. He assumed since Nadakhan wasn't here that they were being more lax.

"So Jay, tell us about being a ninja" snickered Dogshank. 

"I'm on a team. We protect those than cannot protect themselves" said Jay sullenly.

"Why do you sound so upset?" asked Flintlock.

"I'm not exactly the best ninja. Lloyd is the green ninja and most powerful. Cole is the strongest, Kai is the most fierce, Zane is the smartest, and Nya is the most agile. All I am is the comic relief" said Jay. 

Even though some of them had not been very nice to him, he felt comfortable talking to them about this. They all gave him looks of empathy. 

"Being the comic relief isn't always a bad thing. You  cheer everyone up when bad things happen" said Dogshank.

"I know but sometimes you just want to be known as the strong or smart one. I'm pretty good with technology but everyone calls me a nerd" said Jay as he rubbed his swollen leg. 

No one said anything for a minute. The only noise that was heard was the fire crackling. The wind threatened to put it out.

"Why are you really here jay? Nadakhan told us you destroyed his home. Flintlock told us what you told him" said Dogshank. 

"He wanted to break me. He wasn't able to last time and now it's his mission. Last night when he told you to bring me to his room, he raped me for eating an apple" sobbed Jay. 

That all looked stunned.

"Your crazy. Nadakhan would never do that. Throw him back in the brig" ordered Flintlock. 

Dogshank grabbed him hard and and shoved him down. She opened the latch and pushed him into the brig. Before she left, she threw a blanket down. Jay took it and cried into it. His strength was gone and all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball. After crying for a minute, he realized that he needs to get them on his side. He was determined to win them over. He smiled and went to sleep.

****hope you guys like this chapter. Also if anyone finds offense to the way I write Clancee let me know. I have been trying to write him with a lisp but I will stop if it offends people with a lisp. I know that I need to get back to the other ninja but I like writing Jay much better. Leave a review and helpful critique. See you guys next time :)


	10. Gaining Trust

****sorry for the lack of updates. Senior year of high school is hard. Pre calculas has been taking up a lot of my time.

Nadakhan returned with the rest of the crew in the early hours. Nadakhan didn't speak to Jay, rather he ordered Flintlock to make him to do mundane tasks around the ship. Nadakahn retired to his quarters leaving Jay alone with the crew. As usual, he was handed a bucket and mop and told to clean. Every so often he would catch some of the crew staring at him. Flintlock walked up to him.

"You still crazy?" asked Flintlock. 

"Well depends what you mean crazy. What I said to you was true. He did rape me and he's just using you" explained Jay. 

"You know for a ninja, your pretty high strung and anxious" replied Flintlock. 

Jay remembered the pact he made with himself last night and bite his tongue. 

"That's just who I am. I can't help if I react nervously in a bad situation. That's a cool gun you got. How'd you learn to shoot so well?" asked Jay. 

"My father taught me everything he knew. We used to go hunting every weekend. He died in a hunting accident a few years ago. Well considering time didn't affect me, it was more like a few hundred year" said Flintlock sadly. 

"I'm sorry. My father died too. I meant my birth father. I never knew him. He left me on my parent's steps. He left me money after he died but I don't really want it" said Jay. 

"I guess we both got problems" said Flintlock as he walked away. 

For the next few hours Jay and Clancee worked on cleaning the ship. He grew fond of the snake hybrid and enjoyed his company. Clancee told him stories on how he used to get bullied for being a hybrid. 

"I was bullied a lot when I was younger. I grew up in a junkyard and everyone would call me rat boy. I even dropped out of school because of it. I thought becoming a ninja would help me to become strong and stand up to my bullies. It's not like it actually worked" said Jay sadly. 

"They used to thr-row me around and tease me. I k-knew that I would nev-ver fit in with the rest of the serpentine. That's w-why I wanted to become a p-pirate. I thought that I w-would be able to find a fam-mily" said Clancee. 

"Looks like we're not so different after all. We could have even been brothers" laughed Jay. 

"Now that would b-be a sight. It's t-time for my break. S-see you later J-jay" smiled Clancee. 

Jay's plan was starting to work. All he needed to do was get monkey wrench, Doubloon, and Dogshank on his side. Although Jay would never say it out loud, he always dreamed of being a pirate as kid. He would make a hat out of cloth and make a sword out of metal. He continued wiping the deck and took note of his sore muscles. Even though vengestone couldn't kill and elemental, if left on too long it could do some serious damage. He could feel the lightning inside him trying to get out. It drove him crazy that he couldn't release his pent up power. While Jay was working, he suddenly he spotted Dogshank out of the corner of his eye. 

She stomped over to him and said harshly "what are you looking at"?

"Nothing. I promise" replied Jay meekly. 

"What, Never seen anyone so ugly before?" Questioned Dogshank.

"Your not ugly" said Jay. 

"Says you. You don't know what it feels like to look like a monster, to feel ugly all the time" said Dogshank angrily. 

"Actually I do. Growing up I was always teased for my appearance. They made fun of my freckles and height. I used to cry about it every night and sometimes I still do. I may not look it but I'm considered the weakest ninja. I have more of a swimmers build while the others are all muscle. I feel weak whenever I'm near them. I get so self conscious. The girls don't usually find the short and wimpy one cool. They all fawn over the others" said Jay. 

Everything Jay had said had been true. These thoughts kept him up late at night sometimes.

Dogshank took a seat next to him and said "I wished for Nadakhan to make me stand out. When I looked in a mirror I was horrified. I knew that I would never be able to show my face. My only option was to join Nadakhan. I had to leave the love of my life. He was disgusted when he saw me. At first I hated Nadakhan for what he did. I came to love being a pirate. It was my true calling. I'm sorry that I haven't been so nice. You were an easy target for me to take my anger out on".

"It's okay. I understand. Even though we come from very different backgrounds, we still have the same anxieties" said Jay. 

Dogshank extended her hand and Jay shook it. 

"We should do this more often" joked Dogshank as she got up to leave. 

"Well you know where to find me" motioned Jay to the brig. He waved goodbye and got back to work. 

Suddenly an Orange cloud surrounded Jay. 

"It seems to me that you have been talking to me crew. Flintlock informed me that a prisoner cannot work on an empty stomach" said Nadakhan as he shoved a bowl of rice and water into Jay's hands. 

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing. Gaining my crew's trust isn't easy and I'm surprised you've done this well so far. Be warned that when the time comes, you will be screaming in agony" threatened Nadakhan as he held a sword to Jay's throat. 

"I'll be ready" said Jay. 

"Your lucky that I am too tired to punish you. Monkey wrench needs help with the ship's controls" said Nadakhan as he shoved Jay in the direction of the control room. He then disappeared leaving Jay with a moment of relief. He quietly walked into the control room and cane face to face with monkey wrench. Something was wrong with the controls and it was up to them to fix it. Since monkey wrench couldn't talk Jay did most of the talking. 

"I'm actually a pretty good mechanic myself" said Jay as he picked up a blow torch. 

Money wrench did not seem in the mood to talk but he knew that he needed him on his side. 

"Whenever the bounty needed to be repaired, my friends would always come to me. Being the lightening ninja, I'm able to create power with my element. It's actually pretty coo.."

Before Jay could finish his sentence, a wrench was thrown straight at his head. 

"Ow. What did you do that for?" Questioned Jay angrily. 

Monkey wrench just laughed and went back to work. 

"You know when I was younger people used to call me a nerd since I was so good at fixing things" said Jay. 

At this point monkey wrench stopped his work and turned around. Jay could tell he hit a nerve in him. 

"Even my friends make fun of me. That even call me the human battery. Sometimes I feel like that take advantage of me" laughed Jay sadly. 

Monkey wrench was now engrossed in what Jay had been saying. 

"It feels like all I'm ever good for is fixing things. There is more to me than just being a stupid battery" said Jay. 

Suddenly monkey wrench pointed to the weight attached to his leg. He motioned at him to keep his leg straight. He took out a key and unlocked the chain. Jay instantly felt relief. His strength returned almost instantly and lightening was dancing on his finger tips. Monkey wrench looked alarmed for a second than pointed to the broken machinery. Jay knew that having his trust was vital. He couldn't risk running away when he had made so much progress. Jay pressed his hands to the generator and it started to work right away. Monkey wrench climbed on top of Jay and laughed. After performing a few tricks for him, monkey wrench had to put the ball and chain back on him.

"Bye. Maybe I'll show you more tricks another time" said Jay. 

Monkey wrench stuck his tongue out playfully and waved good bye. 

"All I have is Doubloon. I'd Better find him. He'll probably be the hardest one to get on my side" thought Jay.

Jay found Doubloon by the mast and walked over to him. He concocted a great plan and was about to put it into motion. 

"Hey Doubloon. It's really cold out. Do you like warmer weather? What's it like being a pirate? Is it a lot of hard work? What food do you ea.."

Doubloon smacked his hand on Jay's mouth to quiet him. 

"Sorry. I get a little out of hand sometimes. My friends joke around with me and call me mouth of lightning" joked Jay. 

Doubloon rolled his eyes and continued to sharpen his sword.

"I'm sorry about what Nadakhan did to you. He took away your voice. I would never be able to survive without talking. Once my friends complained so much about my constant talking that I vowed never to speak again. Even after I hurt myself I wouldn't talk" said Jay. 

Doubloon rested a hand on Jay's shoulder and pointed to himself. Jay assumed the same happened to him.

"Did you also trip walking up the stairs?" laughed Jay. 

Doubloon shook his head yes and let out a silent chuckle. He gave Jay his sword and showed him how to sharpen it. He was actually doing pretty well when Doubloon gave a silent yawn. He motioned to the crew's quarters. Jay took that as a sign that t was time to turn in. Doubloon gave him a wink and walked away. 

A random crew member walked up to him and pushed him into the brig. That night was an unusually warm night and Jay even thought he'd get a good night sleep. He closed his eyes and for once didn't have a nightmare. 

***a few hours later

Jay was awoken to a bright light flashing in his face. He saw that it was Clancee and stood up happily. He noticed that Clancee looked scared and questioned him. 

"What's wrong Clancee? Is something wrong?" Asked Jay worriedly. 

"Cap'n want-ts to talk to you" said Clancee with anxiety in his voice. 

Jay walked up the ladder and saw Nadakhan. 

"Well, It looks like our little canary finally woke up" said Nadakhan creepily. 

Jay's eyes adjusted to the bright light and saw the crew standing around.

"It has come to my attention you have been slacking off. I think this warrants a punishment" said Nadakhan. 

Jay recoiled at the word "punishment"

"What are you going to d-do?" Asked Jay. 

Nadakhan pulled out a whip and forced Jay down. 

"Make sure you take off his shirt. I would hate for it to get stained" commanded Nadakhan. 

Dogshank apologized as she took off his shirt and tied him down. The main crew looked upset but tried to hide their feelings. Jay felt a instant pain but didn't register was it was until he saw blood pouring down his back. He screamed and cried but Nadakhan wouldn't stop. Eventually Flintlock stepped in saying that he would die if the lashes didn't stop. He threw Jay his clothes and ordered monkey wrench to clean him up. He fainted and the last thing he remembered was the worried faces of the crew. 

****hope you guys liked this chapter. I promise we'll find out what is going on with the other ninja, next chapter. I feel like I always end them with Jay falling asleep. Hopefully I'll update again this week. I should be able to. Leave a review and helpful critique. See you guys next time. :)


	11. Into the Jungle

Jay woke up to a searing pain in his back. He slightly opened his eyes and saw that he was drenched in blood. He looked over to see Flintlock fighting with Nadakhan. He pretended to be unconscious so that he could listen to their conversation. 

"You could have killed him" screamed Flintlock angrily. 

"What do you care? He's a prisoner and it's not like we haven't done it before. It sounds as if you actually care for him" said Nadakhan. 

"I don't care about that useless prisoner. If he dies than I'll have no one but Clancee to swab the deck" replied Flintlock. 

"Good. There has been word of the ninja washing up on tiger widow island. I want to properly greet them. Dogshank come with me and don't betray my trust Flintlock" threatened Nadakhan. 

He nodded curtly and went to help jay stand up. He led him to the brig and helped him step down. 

"Thanks Flintlock" whispered jay. 

Flintlock gave him a nod than slipped away. He took note of his bandaged back. The pain reminded him of when he used to go to school. They would beat him up every day. It was brutal. Master Wu always told him that his emotions were strongly connected to his element unlike the others. Once when they were beating him up pretty bad he touched one of them and felt a shock. They dropped Jay and ran away. 

There was a storm outside and it was getting worse. Lightning and thunder flashed everywhere. He always found comfort from the storms. When he lived in the junkyard he would sit up in bed and watch the lightning dance across the sky. His friends always told him that he embodied his element. Fast and fierce, it was hard for enemies to catch him. Water started to come through the metal bars soaking the ground. Jay felt like a little kid. He stuck his tongue out and felt the cool water slip down his throat. He loved the sound of rain. Living in the desert didn't provide many opportunities for rain, but when it did rain, it was amazing. He hadn't showered in days so he took advantage. He carefully took off his clothing and washed his body. He felt his muscles relax. When he looked down he noticed how skinny he looked. He was always the smallest one but he could almost see his bones. Clancee has brought him some fish, water, and fruit earlier that remained untouched. He knew that he would need to build his strength back up and didn't go to sleep until he finished his whole meal. Feeling sick he laid down and went to bed. 

(Now we go to the ninja)

"How far away is this cave anyway. We've been walking for hours" complained Kai. 

"We've only been walking for forty five minutes. We should be there soon, although I am getting pretty hungry" LLoyd said. 

Nya reached into her bag and pulled out water canteens and sandwiches. Once they were all seated they started to talk. 

"Do you think Nadakhan wants to marry you to get infinite wishes" Cole Asked Nya. 

"I'm not sure. He seems hell bent on breaking Jay. How are we gonna get that thing on the back of his neck out?" Said Nya. 

"It will be tricky but I have faith that we can get it out without releasing the poison into his blood stream" replied Zane. 

Suddenly they heard the bushes move and they all grabbed their weapons waiting for what was about to come. Weapons drawn the threat came toward. They came face to face with a lizard. They all breathed a sigh of relief but then when the lizard opened it's mouth there was a full mouth of razor sharp teeth. The first thing that they did was run away in fear. When Lloyd realized how ridiculous they all looked he stopped running. 

"Guys, it's just a lizard" said Lloyd. 

"A lizard with razor sharp teeth" replied Cole. 

They all climbed down from the tree and continued to walk. They were on high alert for any more "threats". It was getting too quiet so Cole tried to fill the awkward silence. 

"So...guys, watch any good movies lately?" Asked Cole. 

"Isn't It Jay's job to come up with mind numbing conversation" laughed Nya. 

"Well seeing as he's not here, the quiet was getting uncomfortable" replied Cole sheepishly. 

Right as Zane was about to say something, there was a rustle in the bush. 

"Not another lizard" cried Lloyd. 

When he turned around he came face to face with Nadakhan. He was paralyzed with fear. 

"Well looks like we found those missing ninjas, Dogshank. Jay will be so glad we found you" said Nadakhan. 

"What did you do to him, you creep?" Questioned Kai. 

"Oh nothing. He's actually enjoying his time with us. I may even allow him to stay and become part of my crew. You may not want to try anything funny. I can still press the button and kill him in an instant" laughed Nadakhan. 

The ninja growled and held their weapons tight. 

"I swear, we will kill you and get Jay back" yelled Zane. 

"You first need to get tiger widow venom" said Nadakhan. 

He pulled out a small green tube and showed it to them. 

"The spider is already dead. The only venom left is in this tube and in your friend. I think we should have some fun yes? Dogshank, watch the ninja. I'll be right back" cackled Nadakhan. 

The ninja all gasped. He disappeared leaving five shocked ninja in his wake. They stayed silent out of fear of Dogshank. 

Nya worked up enough courage and asked "is jay okay"?

"Nadakhan whipped him this morning. We did all we could to help stop his pain. We don't know what Nadakhan's true intentions are. We are doing all we can to help him and find out what is going on" replied Dogshank sullenly. 

"Thank you" whispered Zane. 

Not a second sooner Nadakhan reappeared. 

"I've decided to have some fun with all of you. I hid the poison on the island somewhere. As you know it's a big island and nothing else could slow me down. The clock is ticking and Jay's time is almost out. Also, I'll be back for Nya" laughed Nadakhan evilly. 

He disappeared in a flash leaving Cole crying angry tears. 

"How could that monster do this? By the time we find it Jay could be dead. We have to start looking now. It's almost sunset and we won't be able to find the poi..." rambled Cole. 

Kai grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a hug. The rest of the ninja soon followed and Cole was able to calm down. 

"Don't worry. Jay is strong and we will defeat him" said Lloyd with determination. 

That night they all huddled together and slept next to each other. They knew that tomorrow they would find the poison and defeat Nadakhan for good. 

 

****hoped you guys liked this chapter. I'm going to be updating once a week but may do more if I get the chance. There will always be one a week though. Leave a review and helpful critique :)


	12. Important Author’s note

I got a message from a reader saying my story was similar to theirs. I’m not angry that they pointed it out since it’s better for me to be aware of it. I haven't copied anyone's writing on purpose but if you read something that sounds familiar let me know. I don't want to take credit for other person's ideas and will give them credit if you point out and tell me where to find the story with the similarities. In the future I will read more stories about Nadakhan/Jay to make sure I’m not copying anything. Some things may have something things that seem a bit similar. It’s probably going to happen. With the story I’m writing there is only so many different ways I could spin it. I’ll try to be more careful in the future.


	13. A New Day

Jay painfully sat up and grabbed onto the bars. He pushed on them a little and they opened. When he climbed out he noticed that Nadakhan had acquired more land. He saw the old comic book shop he used to go to a lot. Even though the other ninja were his family, he tried to keep some of his hobbies to himself. Once Kai caught him reading comics and wouldn’t let him live it down. 

Jay noticed a plate of food next to the crates. It was a simple meal of dried fruit, bread, and water. It was a new day and he hoped to do some damage to Nadakhan. He looked up and saw Flintlock walking towards him. 

“Pick up the mop and pretend to work” whispered Flintlock. 

Jay started moping intrigued by what Flintlock was about to tell him. 

“Nadakhan has something planned for you. He has a picture of your friend Nya in his quarters. I also heard him say that he was gonna have you go a few rounds with crew members at scrap n’ tap” whispered Flintlock as he pretended to shove Jay to the ground. 

Jay instantly groaned. That was one of his least favorite memories from the last time. He threw the mop to the ground and sat on the ground. 

Flintlock put a comforting hand on Jay’s back and said “don’t worry. We’ll go easy on you. There is something fishy about him and we’re gonna find out what”.

Jay smiled at him and excused himself to go to the bathroom. When he walked in it was surprisingly clean. For a bunch of pirates they know how to keep their ship clean. He went to a stall since he didn’t want to run into a pirate. He went to wash his hands and took a look in the mirror. He hadn’t noticed but he was becoming handsome. He had a sharp jawline and even started to grow an attractive beard do to the lack of a razor. The eye patch had grown on him and he wouldn’t tell anyone but it made him feel cool. The constant mopping had given him a bit more muscle and it has done wonders and he laughed at the thought. When he turned around he saw Nadakhan. 

“Well, it looks like someone is enjoying their time with us” said Nadakhan. 

“Leave me alone” said Jay as he shoved Nadakhan away. 

Nadakhan fought his arm and twisted it hard and said “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. We have quite the day ahead of us. I even have a fun night planned”.

Jay shuddered and ran out. He was tired of Nadakhan’s game and knew his “plans” would cause him a lot of pain. Nadakhan has him give lunch out to the crew. It wasn’t much better but at least it was moping. Some of the crew would “accidentally” pour food on his head. The main crew shot them a glare and they quickly stopped. While working Jay overheard some of his crew talking. 

“How much longer do you think he’s gonna keep him around? I can’t wait for when it’s our turn. I have tons of things I’ve been wanting to try out” laughed the crew member. 

The color drained from his face and he looked down. Tears started to fall and he felt like a kid again. Although he is nineteen these past few weeks have left him feeling like an emotional preteen. 

Some of the crew started a food fight and of course it was Jay’s job to clean up the mess. As the crew was leaving, the one who had spoken earlier slapped his ass. Without hesitation he punched him in the jaw. 

“Who do you think you are? Jack, John come back here” yelled the crew member. 

Jay dropped the rag and tried to run out but the two others grabbed him. He took off his belt and shoved it into Jay’s mouth. He unzipped his pants and the others turned him on his back. 

“I heard you talk a lot. Let’s see how much talking you’ll be doing after this” said the man as he violently thrusted his hips. When he was done he spat on Jay and through him a rag telling him to clean himself up. 

Jay sat up silently and pulled his legs to his chest. He held the rag that was now covered in his blood. He got up and knocked down chairs and threw them against the walls. He thought he was weak. He laid on the floors for what felt like hours until dogshank found him. She helped him up. 

With remorse in her voice she said “Nadakhan says it’s time for scrap n’ tap”.

Jay sat up with tear stains on his face. Dogshank was going to question him put upon seeing his face decided he would tell her when and if he was ready. 

They made their way towards the arena. Jay’s hands were formed into a fist as he prepared for what was about to come. 

“Hello everyone. I’m sure you all know the rules and especially you Jay” laughed Nadakhan. 

He shoved Jay into the arena and asked for volunteers. A man raised his fist into the air and when he came into the arena, it was the man who had just violated him. Jay clenched his fists. This was a fight that he wouldn’t loose. 

“Afraid are we? Well don’t worry, I’ll make it fast this time” smirked the man. 

Jay instantly charged and raised his fists fast. The other man had no time to react. All jay saw was red. He punched his face about a hundred times making contact with his jaw. The others watched in horror at what was going down. They wanted to help the man but Nadakhan stopped them. Jay left the man in a coma. He was carried away as Nadakahn sullenly declared him the winner. He shoved everyone away and ran off clutching his stomach. He was covered in blood and went to find water to clean off the dirt. He felt dirty even when there wasn’t any dirt. He scrubbed himself raw. While washing himself, someone came up behind him.

“Jay, are y-you ok-kay?” asked Clancee. 

“I’m fine” Jay yelled but quickly turned into a whimper. “I almost killed him. I’ve never done that before. I’m supposed to protect people, not kill them”.

Clancee put a hand on top of his and gave him a real genuine hug. He hadn’t had a genuine hug in weeks. It instantly relaxed him. 

“What-tever ha-append you can always co-ome to me for help”. 

Jay gave him another hug than left. Nadakhan didn’t talk to him that evening, probably because he heard of what happened earlier. He went to sit on the deck to look at the stars. They were shinning bright that night and they mesmerized him. He felt like he was in a trance. He felt someone press and needle into his neck and before he could see who it was, he blacked out. 

When he woke up, he saw that he was tied to a chair in Nadakhan’s quarters. 

Nadakhan floated over and said “your stronger than I thought you were. The way you beat that man showing no mercy made me think you were a real pirate”. 

Jay shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t like compliments from Nadakhan, especially when they were about beating a man into a coma. 

“I wonder what your team mates will think when they find out what you did. They will most likely kick you out since they don’t need a murderer on their team” said Nadakhan mockingly. 

“I d-didn’t kill him. He’s just in a c-coma” stuttered Jay. 

“I’m sorry to say but, your beating did much worse damage. When I loose a crew member I need a new one to replace the one I lost. You will join my crew. If you don’t, I will make sure your team knows what you did” said Nadakhan. 

Jay couldn’t let his friends know what he did. They wouldn’t want a murderer on their team. He hung his head down and said “fine, you win. I’ll join your crew”.

 

****hey guys. I feel like I haven’t updated in forever even though it’s been a week. (Next sentence is a sons of garmadon spoiler) Can I just say even though I had a hunch that Harumi was the quiet one and that Wu was the baby, but the way they revealed it still surprised me. I wanna wish my fellow Jews חג פורים שמח (happy Purim- its a great story about a badass women that saves a whole religion).To my non Jewish reader, have a great week!!! Once school cools down I hope to update more than once a week.


	14. Jungle Adventure

***I didn’t have school today so I decided to write another update. I will still update on Sunday

The sun was beating down relentlessly on Cole. It didn’t help that he wore a black ninja chi. Out of discomfort he decided to take his shirt off. He could have filled two cups with the amount of sweat on his shirt. The ninja had been walking in silence for a while. They decided that since the island was huge and their communicators weren’t working, that they would stick together.

“So...where do you guys think Nadakhan hid the poison?” asked Cole.

“Knowing him, it’s probably in a cave or something like that” replied Nya

Suddenly a loud sound interrupted the ninja from their thoughts.

“Geez Cole. I get that you haven’t eaten since yesterday but do you have to be so loud?” asked Kai.

“That wasn’t m-me” stuttered Cole.

They all ran behind a bush just in time for a grundle to make its way out into the open. They all shuddered remembering their last experience.

“I thought you said they were extinct” whispered Lloyd to Zane.

“Upon searching my database, I’ve learned that no one has survived this island long enough to report on what they have seen” replied Zane.

“Our best move is to walk away slowly and quietly” whispered Kai.

They started to walk away when the grundle was suddenly able to pick up their sent.

“I think now would be the best time to RUN” yelled Cole.

They all sprinted in different directions in order to confuse it.

“How are we supposed to outrun a grundle?” screeched Nya.

Kai was running for his life, with Cole on his heels. They came to a river and Kai froze up. He had always hated water. He wasn’t the greatest swimmer and never had lessons. Growing up, he couldn’t even afford camp.

“You have to jump, Kai” yelled Lloyd.

“Don’t worry I’ll be right next to you” said Nya.

He closed his eyes and jumped in. For a second he thought that this was gonna be how he would die. The water burned his lungs but he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him up. They got onto dry land and the first thing Kai did was throw up. Nya ribbed his back and offered him some water soaked gum. He mumbled a thanks and chewed on it to get the flavor away.

“Why was the grundle chasing us like that?” questioned Cole.

“After researching this I’ve concluded that it is egg laying season for the grundles. They were know to be very territorial when it came to protecting their young” replied Zane.

“How ironic would it be if Nadakhan hid the poison in the grundle’s nest” laughed Kai.

They all looked at his straight in the eye and smiled.

“Your a genius Kai. Nadakhan wanted to give us a challenge. He wanted us to run away and never find it. We have to get to that nest” said Lloyd.

They all nodded their heads and went to work preparing for the dangerous mission. They took bark off trees and used it to make armor. To Kai’s annoyance they also put mud on their hair and faces to disguise themselves. They ran off to go find the nest.

After walking for half an hour, they heard loud snores. They found the beast sitting on top of her eggs.

“Nya, I need you to wake her up with water. We don’t want to harm her so let’s make sure we don’t smash any eggs” whispered Lloyd.

Nya sprayed water at the grundle and it instantly woke up. It looked really pissed.

“Someone must be on their period” commented Kai, which earned him a glare from Nya.

They created a spinjitzu tornado to pull her away from the nest. Unfortunately she wouldn’t budge so Zane started to use his ice to freeze her. It only made her more angry as she thrashed herself around. She kicked her foot at Lloyd, sending him ten feet in the other direction.

Lloyd looked down and saw a huge gash. He let out a cry of pain and Nya rushes over to him while the others distracted the grundle.

“It’s my leg” cried Lloyd.

Nya took her hand and pressed it against his leg using water to help clean the cut. She ripped the sleeve of her shirt off and tied it around his leg. She helped pick him up and leaned him on a tree.

The others were struggling to keep the grundle from killing them. She would not stop kicking and roaring at them.

“She seems to be upset about something” Zane pointed out.

“No kidding” yelled Kai sarcastically.

At this point Lloyd was in a daze. He felt weak from the blood loss. When he turned his head, he finally figured out why the grundle was being so hostile.

“Hey guys...” yelled Lloyd.

“Not now Lloyd. We’re trying to defeat the grundle” yelled Cole in response.

“I know why the grundle is being so hostile” screeched Lloyd.

He limped over with a baby grundle in his hands. It looked barley two days old. It was still blind and pink.

“Give me the baby. I’ll lead it away while you all look for the poison” yelled Nya.

“You could get hurt. It’s dangerous” said Kai.

“I’m strong Kai. I’ll be fine. I’m able to make my dragon. Just give me a signal when you get it” said Nya.

She took the baby gently and ripped her other sleeve off in order to protect it, and ran off and formed her dragon.

Once she was gone the ninja got to work. There must have been about thirty eggs so sift through.

“How are we supposed to find the poison in the pile” said Cole while freaking out.

“We just have to be careful. I’ll form an ice bridge and slide them to safety” replied Zane.

One by one the slid the eggs on the ice bridge. Underneath all the eggs they were finally able to see a shiny item hidden beneath.

“I found the poison” yelled Cole as he grabbed the green tube.

It was small but it had enough in it to do damage to the djin.

“Kai, shoot up some fire so we could tell Nya we got the poison” yelled Zane.

Kai shot some fire up but a tree quickly caught on fire. Zane shot ice up but it wasn’t enough. The fire was starting to get stronger and hotter.

“We have to protect the eggs” yelled Cole.

Kai grabbed Lloyd. They crowded around the nest and Zane managed to surround them in ice. Every second Zane would have to keep shooting ice. His energy was depleting quickly. When Zane thought he could do no more, they were suddenly surrounded by steam. Kai melted the ice and instantly gave Nya a hug.

“We’d better get out of here before the grundle comes back” laughed Nya as she hugged Kai.

They put the baby grundle down and hid behind a bush. Even though it had been hunting them down, the ninja wanted to make sure that the mother would return.

Two minutes later she came back. She nuzzled her nose against the baby. After seeing that everything was good, they ran off towards the beach.

After taking some much needed deep breaths they all took a look at themselves.

Kai has a few small burns, Nya’s breathing was shallow, Zane had a few wires sticking out, Lloyd’s cut was infected, and Cole had a dislocated shoulder. They were all pretty worn out.

“How are we supposed to get off this island now” whimpered Cole.

“I have barley and strength to create my dragon” complained Lloyd.

“What if we pair up to create our dragons. It’s worked before” said Nya.

“You may be on to something. But there is five of us” responded Lloyd.

“Kai and I could pair up while Zane and Cole can. You can ride on the back of ours. We’ll have enough energy to make it to the mainland. Once we do, we can save Jay” cheered Nya.

“I want to save Jay, but we’re in no shape to fight. I think we should get medical help than lay low. Nadakhan won’t be able to find us and we’ll have a better chance at winning” responses Zane.

They all nodded and formed their dragons. Lloyd slept on the back of Nya and Kai’s dragon and the flew off in the direction of the bounty.

 

****hey guys!! I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review and helpful critique. See you guys next chapter :)


	15. Training

Jay sat in a room waiting for someone to tell him the last hour had been a dream. Being a ninja, he was used to the pain that came with fighting but he had never taken a life before. He didn’t think he was capable of it. If his friends found out, they would never talk to him again. He quickly shook that thought. They were his friends. He was tainted and could never recover his innocence. Agreeing to become a pirate seemed like his only option to survive. 

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. 

“Nadakhan said it’s time to start your training” said Flintlock. 

Jay gave him a quizzical look and Flintlock responded by saying “to be a pirate. He wants you to learn to use a sword”. 

“But I already know how to use a sword” complained Jay. 

“That’s a katana. He want you to learn how to use a real pirate sword. I heard about what happened. That guy was a sleaze bag that deserved what was coming to him” replied Flintlock. 

“I’ve never taken a life. I don’t even deserve to be a ninja” sobbed Jay. 

“Now don’t say that. I bet your the best ninja. Once you learn to use a sword we can make a plan to finally defeat Nadakhan” whispered Flintlock. 

They walked out onto the deck and saw all the training equipment. A pirate unlocked his vengestone ball and chain. Usually Jay used nunchucks but was pretty good with a sword. Using a katana was about being swift and fast. He had no idea how a “pirate” sword would be different. 

Jay saw Nadakhan staring at him with cold and amusing eyes. 

“I see that you believe that you are a master swordsman” said Nadakhan sarcastically. 

Nadakhan took a sword from Clancee and threw at Jay’s feet saying “show me what you got”.

Jay picked up the sword and tested the weight. It was heavier than he was used to. The grip wasn’t as strong and it made him feel off balanced. He held the sword awkwardly and awaited his for his opponent. A random sky pirate walked up and held his sword tight. 

Nadakhan drew his sword and yelled “begin”.

Jay started to step lightly which was a mistake since the sword weighed him down causing him to fall. The pirate laughed at him as he put his foot on his chest. Jay pushed his foot away and stood up. 

“Your movements need to be more grounded and firm. You need to build up your upper body and and strengthen your muscles” said Dogshank. 

Jay had always been flexible and light on his feet. When they first became a team, he was envious of Cole’e muscles but grew to value his speed and agility. 

He nodded in understanding and drew the sword again. This time he kept his feet on the ground and stood firm. The pirate charged again and this time he was down five seconds instead of two. Even though he failed he felt like he accomplished something. Clancee gave him a thumbs up. 

“Get up you lazy rat” yelled Nadakhan as he kicked him on the side. 

Jay doubled over in pain and stood on his knees coughing. He used the sword to stand up. This time he held the sword at a different angle. He put on a fierce face and ran at the ran. Their swords clattered as the sweat poured down his face. They struggled for a minute and the pirate ultimately won. 

Nadakhan looked like he was getting upset and hit Jay with the jolt of his sword. “Get up and win, you imbecile” he screamed. 

Out of anger Jay took his sword and jumped at Nadakhan. The swords clashed as Nadakhan looked like he was starting to struggle. Jay attacked with all his strength. Nadakhan kicked him hard and in return Jay sliced his clothing. 

Nadakahn smiles and floated away saying “keep working him. Maybe we’ll have some fun later”.

Jay was breathing hard. When Clancee put an arm on him Jay pulled away. 

“Sorry Clancee. I didn’t realize it was you” whispered Jay. 

“It’s o-okay. We bes-st get back to w-work” replied Clancee. 

For three hours straight jay practiced with a sword. The grip started to feel familiar in hand. He missed the lightweight feeling of the katanas. He had to admit though, he could give Kai a run for his money when it came to using a sword. 

Pirates came from every side to attack him from every side and he blocked every attack. He became very efficient with a sword and sat down to take a break. 

“You did well. Hell your even better than most on this ship” said Flintlock as he handed Jay a cup of water. 

“Well I did have some training with one. Even though a katana is pretty different, it’s still the same principle” said Jay. 

As they were sitting down and enjoying each other’s company and a meek pirate walked up to them. 

“Nadakhan said to gear up. We’re going on a hunt, and he want Jay to come along” he said. 

“What’s a hunt?” asked Jay. 

“A hunt is when we go and pillage a village or something like” replied Flintlock. 

“I can’t go out and have anyone recognize me” panicked Jay. 

“I’ll lend you a scarf to tie around your face. It will be dark so no one will recognize you” replied Flintlock calmly. 

A few hours later, they gathered their gear. Jay took a sword and at the last second grabbed his pair of old nunchucks. He tied a black scarf around his face leaving only his eye visible. He let a tear slip down his face. He looked like a thug that he used to stop all the time. He couldn’t believe that he was about to commit a crime. He crept out of the room to join the crew. Luckily he blended in so Nadakhan didn’t recognize him at first. 

“Well look who it is, our new recruit. Now you look like a real pirate” laughed Nadakhan. 

He shoved Jay onto the ship. 

“Where are we going?” Jay whispered to Flintlock. 

“Jamanakai village” he whispered back. 

The color drained from his face. That was Kai and Nya’s home. Their friends lived there. He would be recognized for sure. 

As they approached the village Jay grew more sick. He couldn’t believe that he was about to commit a crime. His plan was to just hang back and wait for the moment Nadakhan would be distracted. He needed to get that button. 

“The plan is to go to the mayor’s house and steal his priceless Ming dynasty vases and to sell them to some guy” whispered Dogshank. 

Nadakhan went up to Jay and grabbed him the shoulder and whispered “you screw this up and I guarantee you will feel the consequences painfully”. 

Since it was the dead of night it was much easier to get around. Jay hung back dreading was about to happen. They snuck into the mayor’s house silently. They made their way to a guarded room and saw the vases. Clancee was a about to go step in when Jay put a protective hand in front of him. 

“There is a laser. I need someone’s lighter” whispered Jay. 

Nadakhan smiles and handed him the lighter. 

Jay lite it and was able to make the lasers visible. Nadakahn pushes him in citing that he had “ninja skills” in order to do this. 

Jay’s body twisted in order to avoid setting off the alarm. He grabbed the vase and put it in his mouth. He crawled on the floor and made his way back to the pirates. They started to celebrate when a thick headed pirate set off the alarm. The alarm started blaring as they ran to the entrance. 

“Get to the ship” yelled Nadakhan as he grabbed the vase out of his hand. 

When they came outside, police surrounded the house. Jay slipped the scarf over his mouth and slipped into the back. The police took aim at Clancee and jay jumped in front of the bullet and blocked it with his sword. From there a huge fight broke out. Jay only defended the pirates and didn’t hurt anyone. At this point the news reporters showed up. 

Jay noticed Nadakhan distracted and quietly slipped to his side. He saw the button hiding in his pocket. He put his sword down and slipped his hand into his pocket. For a moment it looked as though Jay could get away. In this moment of distraction Kay didn’t notice Nadakhan turn around. He kneed Jay in the back and grabbed his hair. 

“You will pay for that” screamed Nadakhan as he pulled him near the center of the fight. 

Jay was petrified. Everyone stopped fighting in order to see what happening. 

Nadakhan went right in front of the camera and pulled down Jay’s scarf. He stood there blankly. 

“Here is your precious blue ninja. He’s a traitor who murdered a man” yelled Nadakhan. 

There was confusion as the reporters kept snapping pictures. Jay tried to get away but Nadakhan would not release his grip. The others were too terrified to help Jay. 

Nadakahn pushed him to the ground and started to beat him relentlessly. No one did anything. He couldn’t stop crying. 

“What? Is the junkyard boy upset?” Said Nadakhan. 

At this point the police drew their guns and aimed it at Nadakahn. He pushed Jay to the ground and grabbed on to him. He teleported the crew to the ship. No one talked. He left Jay to cry himself to sleep in the bitter cold as he went to his quarters. 

Doubloon tried to comfort him but he shoved him away. 

“Jay where sor...”

“Shut up. All of you leave me alone” jay sobbed. 

They left him to be alone as they all walked away feeling shame for doing nothing. 

 

****hey guys. I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review and helpful critique. Next sentence is a spoiler for sons of garmadon. Harumi is so damn manipulative. Honestly I’m surprised how dark they went for a kids show. See you guys next time :)


	16. A Learning Experience

The ninja had decided that it would be best for them to stay on the bounty. Since Nadakhan knew where the temple was, it was best to keep moving. Misako and Wu helped to treat the ninja’s injuries. 

“Ow. Master Wu, no need to be so harsh” said Cole as he rubbed his arm. 

“I am sorry Cole. I’m just worried about jay” replied Master Wu. 

They all shook their heads in understanding. They spent the rest of the day recuperating. 

“Kai, I was wondering if you would like to help me prepare dinner?” asked Zane. 

“Sure. Why not? It’s not like I had anything better to do” grumbled Kai. 

He put down his music and went into the kitchen. Zane handed him a knife and told him to cut peppers. 

“I invited skylor to dinner tonight” said Zane offhandedly. 

“You what?” screamed Kai. 

“I looked through my data base and came up with the solution to your problems with skylor.you need to spend more time together. Seeing as we’re not going out tonight, I decided to invite her” said Zane nonchalantly. 

Kai stomped off furiously. He would never admit it to Zane but he was glad Skylor was coming. He decided to go to Nya for advice on how not to screw up. 

He went up to her door and knocked. “Hey Nya, I was wondering if you would be able to give me advice”.

“Well that’s new. What can I help you with?” said Nya as she opened the door. 

She invited him to sit down on her bed to talk. 

“So, Zane invited skylor over tonight. What’s the best way not to make a total fool of myself?” asked Kai. 

Nya let out a laugh and said “I never thought you’d be coming to me for advice on love”.

“Haha hilarious. Please help me. I don’t know what to do” pleaded Kai. 

“The best advice I could give you is to be yourself. It never works to pretend to be someone your not. When Jay and I first started dating, he would pretend to to be someone he wasn’t” said Nya as she smiled at the memory. 

“What if she thinks I’m boring or not worth it?” asked Kai sullenly. 

“If she really likes you then I’d have nothing to worry about” replied Nya. 

“Thanks. You always know what to say” said Kai as he hugged Nya. 

“No problem. If I were you, I would go fix my hair” laughed Nya. 

Kai ran out of the room to go freshen up. He wanted to look sleek but not to over do it. He wore a simple black shirt with jeans and converse. He perfected his hair and stared in the mirror to make sure everything was good. 

“What’s the special occasion?” laughed Cole. 

“Skylor is coming over tonight, so I want to look my best” answered Kai. 

“You’ll be fine fire breath. I’m sure she will love you” said Cole. 

Kai smiled and a moment later Zane called them down for dinner. Kai did one last mirror check and went downstairs. Skylor was sitting at the table talking to Lloyd. When the made eye contact, skylor smiled and turned away. Kai sat across from her and every time her eyes were averted, he stole a glance at her. She had the most beautiful hair. 

“So Lloyd tells me that you all have your hands full with this djin” said Skylor. 

“Nadakhan is hell bent on destroying Jay. He has him and we have to save him” said Cole. 

“Well this explains why Kai never calls me” said Skylor as she glared at Kai. She got up saying that she needed some air. 

All the color drained from Kai’s face as he sat dumbfounded. 

“We’ll go chase after her” whispered Nya. 

Kai got up furiously to chase after her. He slammed the door behind him and saw her sitting on the deck. He sat down next to her and took a deep breath. 

“After the whole tournament thing with me dad I felt so alone. We became close and made me feel good. After you stopped calling I thought you didn’t want me anymore like my mother. She left my father shortly after I was born” sobbed Skylor quietly. 

“I’m sorry. I was scared to get close to someone. After my parents disappeared, I was on my own. I had to take care of Nya. I didn’t want to have to depend on anyone. I didn’t think I could be there for you emotionally” whispered Kai. 

Skylor stopped crying and cupped Kai’s face in her hands and said “we’ve both been silly. We weren’t honest with each other and that hurt our relationship. I would like it if we could start from the beginning and be honest”.

She kissed Kai passionately and he put his hands on her. She took off her shirt and tugged at Kai’s pants. He gladly took them off and pulled down Skylor’s underwear. They made love passionately. When they were done they put their clothes back on and stared at the stars.

Their moment of peace was interrupted when Lloyd badges out saying “you guys better come look at this”.

They ran in and crowded around the tv. 

“Early this morning, the blue ninja was caught doing illegal activities with the long thought dead pirate djin, Nadakhan” reported the news woman. 

They proceeded to show videos of Jay breaking into the mayor’s house. It showed Jay stealing a vase. 

“It is also reported that there was a fight between the pirates and police” said the news man. 

The video showed Jay using a sword to fight the police. The ninja felt a sinking feeling when they saw it. Suddenly the saw footage of Jay reaching into Nadakhan’s pocket. When Jay reached for it Nadakhan slapped him away and grabbed him. He went straight in front of the cameras and pulled down Jay’s mask and threw his nunchucks in the ground. He said that Jay had killed a man. 

“You guys don’t think Jay actually killed someone, do you?” questioned Nya unhappily. 

“I don’t believe that it was on purpose” responded Zane. 

Their eyes were glued to the screen. Nadakhan was picking Jay hard, causing him to fall over in pain. When he tried to crawl away, Nadakhan pulled his hair hard. At this point all the ninja had tears in their eyes. In the video the police didn’t do anything until three minutes had passed. At that point Nadakhan transported them somewhere else. 

“This is all we have for now. I leave you with one question: is the blue ninja a traitor? See you tomorrow morning at seven” said the newswomen. 

Cole out of frustration punched a hole in the wall. Master Wu winced but said nothing. Suddenly the phone rang. Nya went to pick it up and dropped it. It was Edna Walker crying over the phone asking why no one told her that her own son was missing. They decided to go to the junkyard to talk to Jay’s parents. When they got there Edna did not even offer them a seat. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that Jay was missing? He could be dead” cried Edna as Ed tried to comfort her. 

“We’re sorry Mrs.Walker. We’ve been so focused on getting Jay back that we forgot to tell you” apologized Lloyd. 

She wiped her tear stained face and went into another room. 

Ed let out a heavy sigh and said “what are you all going to do?”

“We are gonna beat Nadakahn and bring Jay home” said Nya. 

“I never wanted him to become a ninja. I didn’t think it would suit him. I told him that he was much to loud to become one. I wanted him to go to college and do something with his life. Now look what happened. It’s late. Your all welcome to stay in Jay’s room but please leave in the morning” said Ed as he motioned to Jay’s room. 

They walked into Jay’s room and were surprised by the size. It looked as though he hadn’t lived in it in years. There were pictures of him and his parents.

“Hey. What’s this?” said Cole as he held up a picture of a young looking Jay smiling holding a baby.

“It says Olivia on it” said Nya as she took a closer look. 

Kai grabbed it from her hands and turned it over. It said Oliva (2002-2003). Kai let our a sob and handed the picture to Cole. 

“Jay had a baby sister. I never knew.” said Cole. 

“He never told me” sobbed Nya. 

“She was so young” said Zane. 

Nya took the photo and put it in her pocket. The ninja continued to look around the room and found tons of blue prints. 

“He used to invent to much. He could of really been something. Becoming a ninja is holding him back” said Kai. 

They all nodded. They found blue prints for a blanket that kept someone cool on a summer night. They all admired his work. 

“Look what I found” said Cole as he held up a note book that looked a lot like a diary. 

“Give it here. It says that he became a ninja to protect those that cannot protect himself. He blames Olivia’s death on himself. It says that she wandered near some water and by the time he got back with an adult, she was gone. He also wrote about his love for Nya” said Kai. 

“Give me that” yelled Nya. While reading it she began to blush. 

“Well what does it say?” questioned Skylor. 

Master Wu grabbed it out of their hands and said “you all should be ashamed of looking through his things”.

They all apologized and climbed into bed. They never knew that Jay had been through so much. It now made sense why his parents were so on top of him. Nya looked at the picture one last time and turned over. 

 

****Hey everyone. I hope you like this chapter. Updates will either be Saturday night or Sunday night in the future. Please leave a review and helpful critique. Have a great day.


	17. A New Plan

****Hey Guys!!! I’m sorry this is so late. So the next update may be a little weird due to the holiday of Passover (really fun holiday. It’s too hard to explain the whole story so watch the Prince of Egypt/Ten Commandments to get the basic idea). I may not be able to update until the second of April. So I’ll try to update right before it begins since I cannot use electronics. Okay sorry to bore you with all that but here’s the chapter. 

 

The next morning, the ninja woke up at exhausted. Remembering the previous night, they all winced at the memory. The picture of Olivia was still fresh in their mind and they could never forget how awful it was to see that picture. 

“We better leave before Mrs.Walker gets up” grumbled Kai. 

“It would be best for us to go” agreed Master Wu. 

They quietly walked out of Jay’s room and instantly smelled waffles. When they made their way to the kitchen, the ninja saw eight plates of waffles with blueberries waiting for them. 

“She was so mad at us last night. I’m surprised she did this for us” said Skylor thoughtfully. 

“It seems that she has forgiven” said Kai. 

The ninja, Skylor, master Wu, and Misako ate greedily. 

“Man, that was delicious” said Cole as he rubbed his stomach. 

“I see where Jay gets his skill in making waffles” laughed Nya. 

“We’d better get back in the air. I’m tired of Nadakhan’s games. I want to end this” said Lloyd. 

“I agree. I think it would be best to look tonight and use our stealth to our advantage” said Zane. 

“Would you guys mind dropping me back at my restaurant?” questioned Skylor. 

“Are you sure? I think you’d make a nice addition to the team” said Kai. 

Cole blew him a kiss and started to snicker. 

“Thanks Kai. I think I’d be best on the ground. Bring a ninja is your thing. Maybe one day” said Skylor. 

They got on the bounty but before they left, Zane left a note promising that would find jay. 

That traveled high above the clouds so that they would be hidden. The wind whipped all around them. It felt cool on Nya’s face as she remembered when Jay and herself created their hybrid dragon. Riding on it was exhilarating. She never felt more free. 

Suddenly Skylor’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “Well it looks like this is my stop” she said. 

Skylor went over and hugged Kai. They shared a quick kiss and she jumped down. The rest of the afternoon was spent planning. They were finically able to locate Nadakhan’s ship with the help of the police commissioner and decided that they would approach the ship at 3 am to make sure everyone is asleep. They spent the next few hours sleeping while Master Wu meditated. 

(Now we go to Jay)

Jay spent the whole day ignoring everyone. They tried to approach him but he would just walk away. The silence was becoming maddening for him. When no one was around he would secretly talk to himself. He even found some scrap paper to write about his feelings. It helped him get his frustration out and he shoved the note in his pocket. 

Nadakhan ignored him all day but did instruct a pirate to attach a new device to him. It was a small device that was attached to his neck and was programmed to deliver a painful shock if he dozed off. Pretty ironic since he is the lightning ninja. Every few minutes the pirates would take the controls and shock Jay until he withered on the floor in pain. 

“Please stop. It hursts so bad” cried Jay. 

“You should have thought about that before you pulled your little stunt” laughed the pirate. 

Someone shoved him down and kicked him in the stomach. He saw a fist about to make contact with his jaw when someone grabbed the hand and threw the guy away. 

“You want him to be too weak to work? Nadakhan will do far worse to you if ya don’t stop now” screamed Dogshank. 

They ran away scared of what she would do to them. Dogshank stretched out her hand to Jay and he gladly took it. 

“Thanks” he muttered. 

“Jay, I need you to understand something. Our whole lives we have been told to follow orders. Never once have we disobeyed Nadakhan. Ever since you came all we’ve done is break his orders. We feel awful about last night but we’re trying to be smart. We really need to catch Nadakhan off guard” said Dogshank. 

Jay shook his head in understanding. 

“Hey, it might not be so bad. I did get a cool eye patch out of this” laughed Jay. 

Dogshank let out a small laugh than said “I brought you a friend”. She handed him a mop and he became crestfallen. She gave him a sad smile and walked away. 

For the rest of the day Jay mopped the deck. His arms were soar as he rubbed them in a therapeutic motion. Lunch was rotten fruit with a soup secretly given to him by Clancee. Later at night, the air started to cool. Jay went to sit at the edge of the ship and looked at his ball and chain. 

“I wonder how fast I would drown. It’s a heavy ball so it wouldn’t take long to sink” thought Jay. 

He mentally slapped himself for thinking that. He had to have hope that he would be saved and defeat Nadakhan. As he stood up to get back to work he heard voices. He hid behind a box to hear what they were saying. It was Nadakhan with the main crew. He was holding the sword of souls. 

“Don’t think I don’t know what’s going on. I’ve seen all of you talking to him. You want to create a mutiny” whispered Nadakhan. 

“Cap’n, we would neve...”

“Shut up you fool” screamed Nadakhan as he sliced Flintlocke’s arm. 

Flintlocke stumbled back in shock. All the crew members stood in front of him defensively. 

“Well, it seems I now know where your loyalties lie. Watch out because I won’t be so nice the next time. Get that junkyard boy to clean the blood up” said Nadakhan as he floated away. 

As soon as he was out of sight Jay ran to them. Flintlocke’s arm way bad. He helped them rap his arm in cloth. Doubloon helped him walk to his quarters. They waved Jay goodnight and left. He felt angry tears well up in his eyes. He was exhausted and received the shock of his life if he started to fall asleep. He continued to mop to get things off his mind. 

(Now we go to the ninja at 2:30 am)

“Does everyone have what they need” questioned Lloyd. 

They all shook their heads yes and went to the deck. 

“Don’t worry Nya. We’ll get him back” reassured Cole. 

She smiled and went to pick up her katanas. 

The ship was know in seeing distance and it looked like everyone was asleep. 

“Okay guys, our objective is to find Jay and get him out of there as soon as possible” said Kai. 

They all nodded and jumped down onto Misfortune’s Keep. It looked old and worn. There were beautiful carvings everywhere. They split into pairs and quickly dispersed. 

While walking, Lloyd was able to see blood on the deck. He shuddered at the thought of it being Jay’s. Him and Zane were walking quietly when they suddenly heard crying. Zane took out his shurikens d approached the person slowly. He grabbed his shoulder and spun him around revealing the man to be jay. Zane dropped his weapons and wrapped his arms around Jay. The rest of the team was soon called after that.

Nya ran up to him and gave him a kiss and sobbed “I’ve missed you so much”.

Jay just held onto to her, afraid that it was a dream. 

“Alright Jay, it’s time we went home” said Cole. 

“I can’t” he replied sadly. 

“What do you mean, you can’t” asked Kai worriedly. 

“Nadakhan is threatening to hurt the crew. I can’t let them suffer because of me” said jay. 

“So what your saying is, you want to stay?” asked Lloyd angrily. 

“I just want to help them” replied Jay meekly. 

“Give us a minute to talk” said Nya. 

They turned around and started to talk about how letting Jay stay on this ship for another day could leave him dead. They were about to continue the conversation when they saw a blue light out of the corner of their eyes. They turned their head to see Jay withering in pain from an electrical shock. They ran over to him. 

“Why are you being shocked?” Whispered Nya half hysterical. 

“Every time I start to fall asleep it sends a shock. But don’t worry, I am the lightning ninja after all” laughed Jay weekly. 

They all just stared at him. They couldn’t believe he was able to have humor in a time like this. 

“If you stay here any longer, you could die” whispered Cole. 

“I know the consequences of staying. I can’t abandon them. They need my help. Please let me do this” begged Jay. 

They all looked at each other until Lloyd finally spoke. “Fine, you can stay but on two conditions. One is you let us take that shocking device off you and you call us if you need anything”.

Lloyd threw him a watch that acted as a communicator. Zane was able to deactivate the device and Jay felt instant relief. They all waved goodbye and agreed to come back tomorrow night to check on Jay’s status. 

As the were flying away Kai whispered to himself “I hope you know what your doing Jay”.

 

****hope you guys liked this chapter. See you next time.


	18. You’ve Changed

The next morning Jay was woken up by Nadakhan himself. Jay jumped back and shrieked. 

"Well, it looks like someone is scared. Get up. We have a long day ahead of us" laughed Nadakhan. 

Nadakhan left the cell and floated away. Jay sat up groggily. Luckily Nadakhan didn't question him about the shocking device. He climbed out of the cell and saw the other pirates lounging about. He walked over to them to try to get information on Nadakhan's plan. 

"So you guys have any idea why he's being so nice?" questioned Jay. 

"I wish we knew. Af-fter last nigh-ht we don't know what to expect" replied Clancee. 

Jay aimed his eyes to the ground. This was just another ploy to break him. He would remain strong no matter what. 

Nadakhan walked over and said "are you ready? I want to show you something".

Jay waved his friends goodbye and walked over to Nadakhan. He handed him a sword and grabbed onto him. Jay was enveloped in a cloud of orange dust. He never felt so dizzy. Suddenly he found himself in the middle of a desert. 

"I want to show you where I came from" said Nadakhan. 

Jay looked at him quizzically. He didn't understand this new behavior and screamed "whatever your playing at, I don't care. I won't fall for your tricks and definitely won't ever trust a rapist like you". 

"I don't expect you to forgive what I have done. I honestly don't care. I think we are very much alike. Both outcasts waiting for our moment to shine. Always in the shadows. No one shows appreciation for us" whispered Nadakhan. 

Sand stung Jay's face as he stood angrily next to Nadakhan. They were standing in front of a small cave. Nadakhan ushered him in and took off his ball and chain. 

"Use your powers to give us light. I don't need to repeat what the consequences will be if you try anything" said Nadakhan. 

They walked silently through the cave with the only noise was the crackling of Jay's lighting. They made their way to the end of the cave and Jay saw a pile of beautiful djin lamps. 

"These are my ancestors. We are cursed to grant the wishes of others with little in return" said Nadakhan as he motioned to the lamps. 

Jay refused to look. His eyes remained glued to the ground. He wasn't going to give in and feel sorry for the awful djin. 

"I feel that we are very much alike. Two kindred spirits that are just trying to find a place in the world. Growing up I was an outsider. I was always a trouble maker. One day my father had enough and banished me. I've had to work for everything myself. I also know what it is like to be abandoned" said Nadakhan sadly. 

"How do you kn..."

"If you recall, I was the one who granted your wish" said Nadakhan as he bite his tongue out of fear of saying something to ruin this moment. 

"We're nothing alike" retorted Jay. 

"You'd be surprised. Both of us are not like others. They call you the joker, yes? Reduced to nothing but a joke. No one really cares" Nadakhan muttered. 

Jay didn't know what to say. It is true that at times he felt useless to the team, but he knew that he still played a significant part. The more he thought of it though, the more he realized that Nadakhan was right. 

"So, you brought me here to stare at old lamps?" asked Jay. 

"I brought you here to understand me better. I am like you. Others look down on me. I've done everything for others all my life. Never once had I experienced what freedom felt like. I can offer you real adventure and no worries for the rest of your life. All you need to do is join us" said Nadakhan as he handed Jay the sword of souls. 

Jay held it tight in his hand. He fell on the ground and cried. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. Did he want to be a pirate or ninja? Didn't Nadakhan want to break and torture him? These questions swam in his mind. The team didn't need him. He just slowed them down. He wasn't an asset, he was an annoyance. 

He whispered "I'm ready to go home, back to the ship".

Nadakhan smiled triumphantly and whisked him away. 

When they returned, Jay still held the sword of souls. He felt powerful. Nadakhan went to his quarters leaving Jay alone. He hadn't realized how late it was until the ninja appeared. He was in no mood to talk to them. Nya ran over to hug him and he remained stiff. 

"What's wrong Jay?" asked Nya worriedly.

"Nothing" he replied. 

"Okay...so we brought you some real food" said Cole. 

He handed Jay water, rice, and chicken. He ate slowly. They let him eat in silence. After he was done he felt nauseous and threw up his food. 

Kai ran over to help him and said "are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just not used to having this much food in my stomach" replied Jay as he drank the water. 

"We want to know if you made any progress. Also, what's that you're holding?" questioned Lloyd. 

"It's a djin blade. It's pretty powerful. Nadakhan gave it to me. Progress has been slow but I'm working on it" muttered Jay. 

"Well, you need to work faster. We're going to get involved if you don't do something soon" whispered Kai. 

"Would you all just lay off? I'm doing the best I can. I think you all should go" said Jay angrily. 

"What's gotten into you? What did Nadakhan do to you?" asked Zane.

"He didn't do anything. I want you all to leave now. We're going to get caught and I don't need trouble" yelled Jay. 

The ninja stared at him with wide eyes and went to the edge of the ship saying that they would be back tomorrow night. Before jumping off Kai said "you've changed. It's almost as if you don't want to leave".

After they were gone, Jay punched his fist through a wall. He didn't know what was wrong with him. One minute he hates Nadakhan and the next, he admired him. He held his head between his legs and began to cry softly. He took the sword and made his way to the brig. 

Nadakhan smiled to himself after witnessing this scene. His friends would not be able to stop him. The power of the sword can corrupt and change a mortal. It was doing just that for Jay. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Jay would break and when it happens, he will be there to bring the sword down on his neck. 

 

****Hey guys!!! I know this wasn't the longest chapter but I hope you liked it. The next update will be on a weekday next week. Not sure which day though. Also I want to wish those who celebrate it, happy פסח (Passover). To those who don't, be glad that you can still eat bread. Have a great week and see you all next time.


	19. The Reveal

What’s up with Jay? He was acting pretty strange” said Cole as he climbed onto the deck.

“Nadakhan must be doing to him. But it was so sudden. He seemed fine yesterday” replied Nya. 

They all sat on the deck eating dinner. They were able to to hide the bounty amongst the bushes. 

“I say tomorrow night is the last. If he doesn’t go with us quietly, we’re going to have to take him back to the bounty by force” said Kai angrily. 

“What about Nadakhan? He has that device still attached to him. He could press it at any time and kill him” said Lloyd sadly. 

“We have to incapacitate him. We need this to be a stealth mission. Our best option would be to knock Jay out so we do not face any problems transporting him” said Zane. 

They continued to eat their dinner with worried looks on their faces. They knew that Jay’s mission was important to him but they couldn’t watch him suffer. 

“It’s settled. Tomorrow night carry out our mission. No matter what Jay says, this ends tomorrow night” said Cole with determination. 

They all nodded and headed off to bed. Unfortunately none of them noticed that a certain djin has been spying on them. He stroked his beard and disappeared. 

(Next morning with Jay)

Jay sat up angrily. He remembered last nights events and they made him grimace. He couldn’t believe that he treated his friends that way. He started to make his way out of the brig when he remembered the sword. He picked it up timidly and looked at it. It was beautiful with a very fancy design. It felt familiar in his hand. He went out of the brig and saw Flintlocke. 

“So what’d he show you?” asked Flintlocke. 

Jay felt his stomach tighten and his temper start to boil and said “it was nothing”.

“How come he gave you his sword?” asked Flintlocke suspiciously. 

“He forgot to take it back. It’s nothing alright! Now just leave me alone” screamed Jay. 

He walked away with a frown on his face leaving Flintlocke stunned. He trudged over to Nadakhan who had been steering the ship. 

“You forgot this” said Jay as he threw the sword down. 

He suddenly felt a lot lighter. There wasn’t a tight knot in his chest. 

“I would like to give it to you as a gift. It’s a powerful relic that I expect to be used wisely” said Nadakhan.

Jay looked at him surprised. He picked up the sword and felt his insides tighten. He felt a bad headache coming on. 

“Why are you giving this to me? I thought you hated me and wanted to destroy me” said Jay meekly. 

“From one under appreciated man to another, I know what it feels like to be weak. You will be more powerful than your friends. Although I do still hold some contempt for you, you’ve grown on me. Also after hearing your friends said about you last night, I think your going to need it” said Nadakhan. 

“What do you mean?” asked Jay with venom laced in his voice. 

“I followed them to their ship and heard their interesting conversation” laughed Nadakhan bitterly. 

“Well tell me what they said” screamed Jay. 

“I heard them say how they thought your efforts useless. They laughed at the idea of you actually leading a mission. They find you delusional and unfit. They even plan on coming here tonight to defeat me. I even heard them say that they were planning to knock you out so that they could complete the mission themselves” said Nadakhan. 

Jay clenched his jaw hard. 

“Well what am I supposed to do about?” yelled Jay. 

“You should teach them a lesson. Show them that you are strong. Trap them in the sword and prove once and for all that you are the strongest of the ninja” said Nadakhan darkly. 

Jay gripped the sword tightly and said “what do I have to do?”

(Now we go to the ninja)

The ninja quietly made their way to the ship. The plan was simple. Get Jay to safety and kill Nadakhan with the tiger widow venom, they possessed. 

They pulled their hoods over their heads and made their way to the bottom of the ship. They used airjitzu to get to the deck. 

“Do any of you see Jay?” whispered Nya. 

They all nodded no and continued to look around. They heard a noise and instantly took out their weapons. Finally they were able to spot someone in the shadows. 

“He-ey jay. Is that you?” whispered Kai. 

The figures stepped out of the shadows to reveal that it was in fact Jay. 

“You scared us. We brought you some food” said Lloyd. 

Unbeknownst to Jay, the food was laced with a powerful sedative. 

“Actually I’m not that hungry” said Jay with malice in his voice. 

“You should eat brother. It’s probably been hours since you’ve eaten” said Zane nervously. 

“I don’t think so” said Jay as he pulled out the sword. 

All the ninja stepped back in fear. 

“I think it’s time we had some fun” said Jay as he lunged at them.

Out of surprise they all jumped back. Jay lite up his hands with lightning. He shocked Lloyd sending down to the ground in pain. 

“Jay, calm down. We don’t want to hurt you” said Cole as he took out his scythe slowly.

“Well I intend to do far worse to you” yelled Jay as he shot Kai with lightning. 

A storm started and the ninja were having trouble seeing. Nya was able to see Jay and shot him with water. Zane froze the ice trapping Jay. They all let out a sigh of relief but the ice started to crack. Jay clashed his sword against Zane’s. With Lloyd and Kai down he was able to make quick work of the rest. He was able to knock Zane and Nya out with a swift kick. Only Cole stood in front of him. 

“What’s wrong with you? You could’ve killed them” screamed Cole as the water pelted his back. 

“I don’t plan on killing and of you...yet” said Jay menacingly as his sword clashed with Cole’s scythe. 

“Your a monster. Your just like him” cried Cole. 

For a second, Jay felt the knot in his stomach loosen but felt the anger grip him. 

“You don’t know anything. I’ll prove it to you...all of you” said Jay as he sent an almost deadly shock through Cole’s body. 

He looked around seeing the bodies of his friends thrown around. He fell to the ground crying. Suddenly a hand gripped his shoulder and led him away. 

 

*****hope you guys liked this chapter. Next update with be on a weekday next week. If anything changes I’ll let you know in the comments. See you guys next time:)


	20. The Truth

Cole stood up feeling nauseous . He felt someone pull him down and his vision cleared. He saw the whole team shackled with vengestone balls and chains. 

"Look who decided to wake up and grace us with his presence" said Kai annoyed. 

"Chill out. He got hit hard. Pass him some water" said Nya. 

Kai threw him a bottle of water and he drank greedily. What he didn't notice was five sky pirates sitting in the brig with him. He coughed on the water and said "who ar-re they?"  

"We were Nadakhan's crew members before we betrayed him and helped Jay. I'm Flintlocke, and this this is Dogshank, Clancee, Monkey Wrench, and Doubloon".

"Wh-hat happened las-st night?" asked Clancee.

"Jay attacked us. He was holding some kind of sword. If Jay wants to stay here, I say we let him rot. We don't even have the poison. It's hopeless" yelled Kai. 

"That wasn't Jay. Something must be going on.."

"Can't you just accept that he is beyond help. Whoever he is now, isn't the same person he was" said Lloyd sadly.

All the ninja stared down angrily. 

"Wait, did you say that he was holding a sword?" whispered Dogshank. 

"Yeah. So what?" said Kai. 

"It's the sword that's doing this" said Dogshank. 

"How can a swor.."

"It's like the tournament of elements. Kai, do you remember when you held Chen's staff with all the elements"? Kai nodded. "The power corrupted you. It must be doing the same for Jay. It's making all of his negative feelings come out" said Zane. 

"He told me that he was going to prove something to us. I have no idea what he means by that" said Cole. 

"The sword also holds evil in it. The souls feed the power. It's connected to Nadakhan's soul. The sword feeds off its host like a flea on a dog. If he holds onto it for too long the effects could become permanent. It will take his soul, leaving only a shell of his formal self" said Flintlocke sadly. 

Everyone sat in silence taking in every words he just said. No one moved for several minutes. Suddenly they heard the latch on the door open. Nadakhan floated holding the poison in his hands. 

"It's nice to finally meet you all, again" laughed Nadakhan. 

"Where is Jay?" screamed Nya. 

"He's fine but I'm not so sure he wants to see all of you. He did mention Nya though. It seems that you two are now in a relationship" said Nadakhan mockingly. 

He grabbed her wrist hard and pulled her out.  Kai ran to the bars but it was too late. He started to cry. 

"If Jay has an ounce of his old self in him, he won't hurt Nya" Lloyd reassured Kai. 

He pulled him into a hug with no idea what Jay would actually do. 

(Now we go to Nadakhan and Nya)

"Whatever you've done to him he'll never give in to you" yelled Nya. 

"I'm not so sure about that. I just want you two to have a romantic evening" replied Nadakhan. 

Nya struggled against his grip but secretly wanted to see Jay and talk to him. He wasn't himself right now and that sword was making it worse. Nadakhan gave her a pair of new clothing and then shoved her in a room. As she was undressing, she placed the picture of Olivia and Jay in the pocket of the new clothing. It looked like a pirate outfit which made her angry. He led her to another room with dark lightning and when she looked up she saw Jay tied to a chair staring at her with tears in his eyes. 

She ran over to hug him but Nadakhan pulled her back hard and said "this is my gift to you. Some alone time".

He tied her to a chair across the table and left the room. For a few minutes there was complete silence. Jay hung his head down ashamed of what he did. 

"I love you Jay. It's the sword, not you" cried Nya. 

"Everything I said had some sort of truth to it. I don't want to be a ninja anymore. I don't deserve it" muttered Jay. 

"That's not true. When all of this is over everything will go back to normal. We'll move on. I promise that we will find a way. If it means going away for awhile, I'll follow you. You mean everything to me and I won't let Nadakhan destroy you" said Nya tearfully. 

"I don't think I could stay after all of this is done. I don't want to drag you with me. I don't want to destroy your life. You deserve someone better than me" said Jay. 

Nya tried to get out of her constraints but it was impossible. Right as she was making progress, Nadakhan came in. 

"It seems that you two have lots to work out. I thought a video would help create romance" said Nadakhan as he smiled evilly. 

Jay lifted his head and saw a pirate wheeling in a tv. The pirate put a CD in the TV and pressed play. The video played showing a bed. 

Jay saw where this was going and yelled "Nya, close your eyes".

Nadakhan motioned for the pirate to pry Nya's eyes open. 

The video showed Jay getting thrown on the bed violently and Nadakhan got on top of him. 

"Turn it off you son of a bitch" yelled Jay. 

It showed Nadakhan start to violate Jay and Nya started to cry. 

"Please, turn it off" sobbed Jay. 

"I want you to get on your hands and knees and beg me" laughed Nadakhan as he undid Jay's restraints. 

He shoved Jay to the ground and started to kick him. At this point the pirate who had been keeping Nya's eyes open stepped away from her. Nya worked as fast as she could to undo the ropes. Nadakhan continued to beat Jay. 

"Your weak, useless, and stupid. No wonder the ninja team don't want you" screamed Nadakhan. 

Nya broke the rope and kicked Nadakhan, knocking him out. She used her powers to drench the tv so that the video would stop. She ran over to Jay and saw him out cold. She grabbed onto to him and ran to the door. Before she could make it, a crew member grabbed her and Jay. 

"Not so fast" he said. 

He grabbed Nya leaving Jay covered in blood on the deck. He shoved her back in the brig. Before the others could react, she started hitting the bars. Cole pulled her down and she started crying. 

"What did that asshole do to you? I swear, I'm going to kill him when I ge...."

"It wasn't Jay. It was Nadakhan. He made Jay and I watch a video of him getting raped. He told him that he was useless and and weak. He beat him" screamed Nya. 

Kai held her tight unsure of what to do. She eventually fell into a restless sleep. Eventually a crew member threw down some water and bread for them to eat. 

"I'm gonna kill Nadakhan. He belongs in hell" yelled Dogshank. 

The ninja were surprised. They didn't know the pirates cared so much about Jay.

"I think it's best if we turn in" said Zane. 

"How can we go to sleep after what just happened?" asked Cole. 

"Trust me, none of us will get a good nights sleep but none of us will be able to function if we stay up all night" said Lloyd harshly. 

The all agreed reluctantly. Kai hugged Nya, turned over and started to cry. 

 

****hey guys!! I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. I'll try to still update on a week night this week. Have a great night:)


	21. A Beatdown

"Rise and shine. Nadakhan has jobs for you ninja. The rest of you scum can stay in the brig" yelled a pirate as he hit the brig with a metal bar. 

The ninja groaned and stood up. Kai grabbed on to Nya to help support her. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked exhausted. 

"We have to find out where he is hiding the poison and we gotta get through to Jay" whispered Lloyd. 

"I know, but it may be hard. Let's lay low so Nadakhan doesn't think we're a threat and when he lowers his guard we will attack". Said Cole. 

Lloyd smiled and climbed up. 

"Get your ass moving, mighty green ninja" mocked one of the pirates. 

When they got out, they were surrounded by pirates on every side. They had vengestone balls and chains. 

"Put it on every one of them. Make it tight. Especially on the girl ninja" laughed the pirate.

"If you even think about...." Kai started to say. 

"What are you gonna do? You have no powers" laughed the pirate as he tightened Nya's restraint. 

"You could laugh now, but you won't be laughing when we kick your ass" yelled Cole. 

"I'd watch your tongue, boy. I can easily rip it out of you" threatened the pirate. 

He shoved Cole harshly to the ground. Cole was about to punch him when Zane gently pushed his arm down. 

"Remember the plan Cole. We can't risk being thrown into the brig" whispered Zane. 

Suddenly a beautiful woman with dark hair walked up to them and handed them buckets and mops. She pointed to the ground and walked away. The cleaned the deck for two hours with no breaks. 

"We've been at this for awhile. When do we get our break?" complained Kai. 

"You get a break when I say" said Jay as he walked around the corner. 

The ninja were stunned. He looked empty and enraged. His hair was more wild. None more so than Nya. When she ran up to hug him, he violently pushed her away. 

"Don't you F*cking touch my sister" screamed Kai. 

Jay walked up to him sword in hand and malice in his eyes and said "or what? Are you gonna beat me up like you always do? Huh? You have no power aboard Nadakhan's ship. It must be so hard for you to see me above you. You never thought I could beat you and now I have. All of you are weak and pathetic. Get back to work or you won't get any water".

Jay walked away, leaving his friends in horror. 

"You don't think what he said was true right? Kai, tell me that you don't use him for a punching bag" demanded Lloyd. 

Kai aimed his eyes to the ground in shame and said "What he said is true. Jay always seemed like an easy target for my anger. He was smaller than all of us. He never really fought back. I would usually just punch him hard in the shoulder in a "playful" way or go hard on him in training. He always just took it. Whenever I did it, I would always say that I didn't know my own strength. I hate myself for doing that to him".

Nya sent him a withered look and said "well, whatever happened in the past is the past. We have to improve on the future. It still doesn't excuse what you did but, we can't dwell on it. We have more important things to focus on".

About an hour later Nadakhan came to greet them. 

"You all don't clean so bad, for a couple of worthless ninjas" mocked Nadakhan. 

The ninjas sent him glares and Lloyd stepped forward and said, "we need food and water. We're gonna die if we don't get any".

Nadakhan stared at them for a second and said "humans are so fragile. You've only been denied food and water for four hours. I denied food and drink from Jay for two days. Well I guess this is how we figure out who the weak ones really are."

The ninja averted their eyes to the ground. 

"Why are you talking to us?" asked Nya angrily. 

"I have a proposition for you. I want all of you to compete in one of my games. If any of you win, I will give you my freedom. I cross my heart. If you don't want to compete, well, you will be stuck cleaning the deck and haul for as long as I say. Take you time to talk it over. You have an hour. Food and water will be brought to you shortly." said Nadakahn with triumph in his voice. 

The ninja stood there with worry in their eyes. 

"Should we do it?" asked Cole. 

"It's probably a trap or something like that" said Lloyd sadly. 

"I say we do it. While competing, one of us will sneak away to find the poison. It will be the perfect distraction" said Zane. 

They all nodded in agreement. And not much later, they were given ham sandwiches and water. They ate greedily. 

"I hope they gave Jay something besides ham" laughed Nya. 

"How come?" asked Lloyd. 

"I'm not sure if he ever told you, but Jay is Jewish. He's not allowed to eat ham" replied Nya. 

Cole spit out his ham and yelled "what?"

"He was never really vocal about it. I think that he was embarrassed. Didn't you guys wonder why he went home for eight days in December? He was celebrating Chanukah with his parents" laughed Nya. 

"It was kinda weird when he left. Kinda makes sense since Master Wu doesn't really let us have ham. Also he never did use his phone on Saturday and disappeared for a few hours. I did always think that was strange. Why did he want to keep it a secret?" asked Kai. 

"When he went to school, he was bullied for it. They drew swastikas on his locker. It was really hard for him. He's actually deeply religious. He tries to pray three times a day. Saturday is his sabbath. He prays in a synagogue. He told me that he trusted you guys but didn't want all the questions so he chose to hide it" answered Nya.

"I wish he trusted us enough for him to tell us. I'm sorry that he thought he had to hide his religion from us" replied Zane. 

"He was actually going to tell you guys. We've been talking about getting married and I was in the process of converting. It was supposed to be a surprise for him. He told me I didn't have to, but this is something I really want to do for us. My Hebrew name is Esther (אסתר)" said Nya. 

They all just stared at Nya. 

"Wow sis. When were you gonna tell me that you two wanted to get married?" said Kai with sadness in his voice. 

"We we're going to do it together, but then this all happened. It will be okay. I know that we're gonna beat Nadakhan and save Jay" said Nya with determination. 

After finishing their meal, Nadakhan floated over to them and said "Well, what have you chosen"?

"We will compete and earn our freedom" glared Lloyd. 

"Good. This should be entertaining. You will all wait in the brig until it starts" said Nadakhan as he shoved them to the brig. 

They climbed down and saw Master Wu with a sad look in his eyes. They all ran over to hug him. They explained what has happened and that Nadakhan wanted them to compete in some sort of competition. 

"Shit. He means scrap n' tap" said Flintlock. 

"What's scrap n' tap?" asked Lloyd. 

"It's basically fighting until you win. Only the winner taps out. Jay got beat up pretty bad because of us" said Dogshank. 

The ninja all shuddered at thought of their friend being hurt. They sat in silence waiting for the invertible. They heard a knock on the bars and knew that is was time. They all walked out quickly and made their way to the middle of the ship. A perimeter was set up and all the pirates were standing there waiting. 

Nadakhan floated out and announced "welcome ninja. Today you will be facing off  against Jay. I'm sure it won't be a competition. I've been told that you all aren't that powerful. Your fighting is weak and you will all fall. First up is Kai."

Nadakhan went over to Kai and roughly took the ball and chain off and put on a tight bracelet. Kai was admiring when he felt a shove from behind. It was Jay. 

"Look who it is. Nice to see you hothead and face down on the ground and for once it's not because of your girlfriend" snickered Jay. 

Kai noticed that Jay had the sword strapped to his back and he was also wearing a vengestone bracelet. 

"We both can't use our powers. Not that, that will be a problem, I'll still pummel you into the ground" threatened Jay. 

"This isn't you Jay. I know that your trying to fight Nadakhan. Don't give up. Please" cried Kai. 

"But this is me. Everything I'm saying to you is true. You are weak and you don't even know it" said Jay as he swept his foot under Kai's knocking him to the grown. 

Kai let out a pained groan and said "fine. If you wanna play dirty than let's go".

Kai ran at Jay but he quickly side stepped. 

"You're nothing more than little kid that tries to prove himself. I'm more skilled in fighting" yelled Jay. 

"If your so good, why do you always loose to me in a fight?" said Kai as he tried to punch jay and ended up punching himself. 

Jay kicked Kai in the stomach leaving him crying on the floor. 

"I just pretend to be weaker than you because I knew that it would kill you if I beat you in anything. You're so worried that you'll look weak in front of everyone. I did it to make you feel better about yourself. I could beat you any day. I'm more athletic and faster. Your self esteem amounts to that of a pre teen" laughed Jay as he delivered a final blow to Kai, knocking him down.

A pirate dragged Kai away and Nya ran over to him with tears in her eyes and hugged him. She moved his hair out of the way and saw blood. She was having trouble controlling her anger. 

"I want to go next" said Nya angirly. 

Jay smirked and got ready. Nya put on another bracelet. 

"You're not going to say anything? After what you did? I swear that I'm going to knock some sense into you, because I believe deep down your still in there" said Nya as she charged at Jay. 

"I have nothing to say to you" said Jay. 

He charged at her delivering a swift punch to the stomach. Nya countered with a kick to the his lower back. Jay bent over in pain and when Nya went to check on him, he slammed his head into her face, startling her. She fell down to the ground out cold. 

"Now we see who is the most worthy" said Nadakhan smiling. 

Lloyd quickly made a fist signaling Cole to go look for the poison. The pirates were taking a break and having some drinks. They were all walking around and let the ninja walk around with the ball and chain. Nya and Kai were starting to wake up and this was a perfect opportunity to look for the poison. 

Cole made his way towards Nadakhan's quarters. He quietly opened the door and made his way towards the desk. It was empty besides for a few papers and some blue prints, which he pocketed. He walked around and found nothing. He leaned against the book shelf and a door opened. It was pretty cliche. When he walked in, he saw a bed, a desk, and a closet. When Cole opened the it he found the torn and bloody ninja gi of Jay. It was hanging on a dusty hanger. Cole touched it and let out a sob. While touching it, he felt something hard. He dug through the pockets and found the bottle of poison. He quickly put it in his pocket and snuck out. 

While making his way towards his friends, he heard silence. He instantly went into stealth mode. He looked around the corner and saw nothing. He started to step out when he felt a sharp pain in the back. He collapsed. 

(About an hour later)

Cole groaned and rubbed his head. He stood  up and looked around. All his teammates were on the ground slowly waking up. He saw a sword pointed at his neck. He instantly paled. 

"What happened?" wondered Cole out loud.

"You honestly didn't believe that I wouldn't notice your absence. I'm glad that you found the poison. I almost forgot about it" smirked Nadakhan. 

Cole saw that he was also holding a terrified Jay by the shirt. He looked different. He wasn't holding the sword and looked confused and scared. 

"As punishment for your stupidity, jay will suffer" said Nadakhan with excitement in his eyes. He pulled out the button and began to press it. 

"Wait. Please don't do it. Punish me instead" yelled Lloyd. 

"Always trying to be the hero. No, Jay is the one that pays the price" laughed Nadakhan. 

At this point, Jay was sobbing but said "guys it's okay. I'd rather me than you".

"No, we aren't going to hurt him" countered Nya. 

"I could always press the button" threatened Nadakhan. 

"What is our other option?" asked Zane with anger in his voice. 

"Ten whippings given to him by one of you. If you refuse, one of my men will do it, and I can guarantee it will be far more painful" yelled Nadakhan sharply. 

Zane nodded his head but Cole screamed "we can't whip him".

"It's our only choice, Cole. We can't let him die" said Kai. 

Nadakhan forced Jay to the ground and ripped off his shirt. His hands were shackled behind him. Jay started to hyperventilate. Zane was chosen by his friends to dish out the blows since he could calculate how hard to whip him without inflicting a crazy amount of pain. The first three were the worst. After that the pain became numb. Jay slipped into a painful sleep with the image of his friends watching him with pain in their eyes. 

 

***wow guys, it's been awhile. So for now on I will be updating this story every Thursday. I put a little pirates of the Caribbean reference in here, so if you catch it, write it in the comments. Also I'm sorry if you don't like that I put stuff about Judaism in my story. I like incorporating things in my life and my religion is one of them (side note: I have not had a swastika drawn on my locker). If any one has any questions about what I wrote, than let me know. See you guys on Thursday.


	22. Locked Up Together

All Jay felt was hot pain. His back stung and he refused to open his eyes. He could tell that he was in the brig. He spent enough nights in it to know what it felt like. He didn't want to face his friends yet. He didn't want to see their guilt or anger. He didn't know which he was going to get from them. 

Half an hour later, he still hadn't opened his eyes. He heard his friends talking in whispered voices. Nya began to stroke his hair. Jay didn't remember the last time he felt physical contact that didn't result in extreme pain. He finally decided that it's been long enough and opened his eyes. 

Only Nya and the pirates were awake. They rushed over to him in worry. 

"Jay! We're so sorry for everything" said Clancee as he sobbed into jay. 

Jay grabbed Clancee and hugged him. It wasn't their faults and he had to make them see that.

"How's your back feeling?" asked Flintlock quietly. 

"It's alright. A bit sore actually" laughed Jay. 

Flintlock gave him a nod than pulled him in for a hug. Nya was just staring at him. She didn't know how he was able to function at this point. 

"Hey jay." whispered Nya. 

The other ninja started to wake up and dog piled Jay. 

Jay gave them a guilty look and said "I'm sorry for what I did to all of you. None of you deserved it. I know that everything I said had some meaning towards it. I always keep everything bottled up. The sword just enhanced it".

After Wu woke, they all began to talk. Jay noticed however, that Kai was off to the side. Jay dragged himself over to him and saw a look of guilt on his face. 

Jay sat down and nudged him and said with humor in his voice "what's wrong fire cracker".

He knew that it was because of their fight but he wanted to play dumb and see what he would say.

"Don't act like last night didn't happen" said Kai angrily. 

Jay sat down next to Kai and saw tears fall from his eyes. 

"I've been hurting you for years. You took it. Why didn't you ever tell me to stop?" sobbed Kai. 

"I know you Kai. Your temper is a part of you. I always knew that you had trouble controlling it. I let you take it out on me because I knew if I let you do it to me, the others wouldn't have to endure it. They would beat you up right away. Cole would force feed you his cooking for days. This earned a small laugh from Kai. We all have our problems. I talk a lot and you usually let me talk your ears off. Letting you go hard on me in training is fine as long as it provides an outlet" said Jay. 

"It doesn't make what I did right. I hurt you and I just kept doing it. I could have even killed you" cried Kai. 

"Listen Kai, Im not going to lie, it did hurt when we trained together. I'm not going to let it define you. There are ways to control your anger. I never told anyone but when I was younger, I was very aggressive. I was bullied a lot for being Jewish, scrawny, and a nerd. I would lash out at my parents. I hit my mom once. They took me to a therapist and it really helped. I stopped being aggressive and focused on the good things" said Jay. 

"You really think a therapist would help?" hiccuped Kai. 

"Totally. If you need help finding one, just let me know" replied Jay. 

They hugged and were about to join the others when Kai said while laughing "since your jewish, does that mean you're cut?" 

"Yeah. Got a problem with that? Nya seems to like it" replied Jay laughing. 

Kai turned red that gently punched his shoulder. 

"Wait, jay. Do you really hold back during training?" asked Kai. 

"While I am not the strongest in combat, my speed and agility is better than the rest of you. I could floor you in three seconds flat using my speed but we have to train using our weapons" replied Jay.

Kai nodded and led Jay back to everyone else. They all sat in silence for a few minutes, digesting the events of last night. 

Lloyd broke the tension by saying, "so what now?".

None of the ninja knew what to say. Master Wu was busy helping Jay clean his back with a torn cloth.

"We're you able to get anything useful from Nadakhan's quarters?" asked Zane. 

"All I could grab were a couple of papers. I think one is a blue print" said Cole sadly. 

He took them out of his pocket and handed it towards Zane. Zane almost screamed in delight. It was the blue prints for the device on the back of Jay. 

"So...what is it?" demanded Dogshank. 

"It's for that device on the back of Jay's neck" said Zane excitedly. 

Flintlocke took it out of Zane's hands and looked it over. "It looks complicated. You better let monkey wrench help out. He's great with this stuff". 

Nya ran up to Jay and said "we have the blue prints to get that device off your neck!!!".

Jay thanked master Wu and went over to hug Nya. 

He went up to Zane and let him examine the chip. 

"I think that it would be easier if monkey wrench and I had some quiet while doing this" said Zane as he went to the other side of the brig with them. 

Zane gently turned Jay around to get a better look at the chip. It looked like it was made up of lots of wires. There seemed to be electricity running through it. 

"Has this thing been shocking you?" wondered Zane out loud. 

"No. Why?" asked Jay. 

"It seems that your element is somehow protecting you from the painful shocks" replied Zane. 

"I have this vengestone bracelet on so it's not possible" said Jay. 

"Your element has been contained for quite awhile. I'm not surprised that the vengestone is losing its effect on you" said Zane. 

Money wrench opened the panel and using a paper clip from Zane, starting looking at the wires. Monkey wrench motioned to Zane to look at what they had. The problem was that even though Zane was a nindroid, he wasn't as good as Jay with electronic devices. Heck, he only started to learn what a phone was when he joined the ninja. 

"I'm going to need your help Jay. I am not familiar with this wiring" said Zane as he handed the blue prints to Jay. 

Money wrench went on Zane's soldier waiting for instructions. Jay looked at the instructions for a long time. 

"You first need to disconnect the black wire from the circuit" said Jay. 

Zane had monkey wrench disconnect it. 

"The red wire needs to be held in place while the blue wire is connected to the white one. If the red one is moved too much, it could result in the poison flooding my system" said Jay nervously. 

Zane held the red wire while monkey wrench used the paper clip to carefully thread the wires. Jay could feel his forehead moistening from worry. 

"We finished. What do I do with the red wire" asked Zane in panic. 

"Carefully cut it at the base. There should be a thin yellow line. Cut it there" said Jay as he studied the instructions. 

Cole walked over to see how they were doing. "So, how much longer is it going to take to get that thing off of you?"

"One more step boulder brain. Zane, I need you to turn the dial counter clockwise twice. After, cut the yellow wire. It should come right off after that" said Jay happily. 

Zane could feel his hands shaking with worry. After turning the dial and cutting the wire, the device fell off with the poison still contained. 

They all let out a sigh of relief.

Jay cried and turned to Zane saying "thank you". 

The rest of the ninja and pirates came over to hug jay and pat money wrench and Zane of their back for their work. 

After a minute or so of this jay said "we need to figure out a way to put the device back on me".

"What? Are you crazy? We just got that piece of shit off of you" yelled flintlocke. 

Two faced nodded in agreement. 

"I didn't mean with the poison. We need to trick Nadakhan so that we could hit him with the poison" replied Jay. 

"That is a good idea, but it is destroyed" said master Wu. 

"Give me the paper clip and a half hour and it will be fixed" said Jay with confidence. 

In the middle of fixing it, a knock was heard from above. The latch was opened and eleven bowls of rise landed on the ground. Most ended up on Jay's head purposely. 

Everyone started to yell at the pirate when Jay felt his anger building. Suddenly, without warning, lighting came from Jay's body and shocked the man. 

"How did you do that? We're wearing vengestone" said Lloyd in surprise. 

"Like I said the Jay earlier, since his element has been contained so long by it, he has started to build up an immunity" said Zane.

The pirate stood up angrily and stomped away. 

"He looked pissed. You'd better finish that device before Nadakhan comes" said Kai worriedly. 

"I'm just about done. I just need to connect one more wire and....finished" said jay happily. 

He took the devise and placed it on the back of his neck. On contact, it latched into his skin. He shoved the poison into his belt pocket. 

"I need something to make it look like there is poison in the device" said Jay anxiously. 

"I have some green leaves from my tea that when crushed, turns water green" said Master Wu as he took it out of his pocket. 

Jay put it in a breathed a sigh of relief. Not a second sooner Nadakhan showed up. 

"This is the thanks I get? I let you be with your friends and you injure one of my men? This will not do" said Nadakhan as he teleported Jay to his side. "I've been going too easy on you. It seems that you need to relearn your place".

"If you think about touching him, I'll make you regret it" screamed Flintlocke. 

"Well, If that's how you want to be..." said Nadakhan as he teleported flintlocke out of the brig. 

Nadakhan dragged them both away falling deaf to the pleas of the others to leave them alone. 

"It seems to me that your lightning powers are still working. I want you to demonstrate for me on flintlocke" said Nadakhan. 

"Never" said Jay with malice in his voice. 

"Well, I'd hate to Clancee hurt" said Nadakhan as he teleported Clancee next to them. 

"You're bluffing. You wouldn't hurt him" yelled Jay. 

Nadakahn took out a dagger and made a painful gash on Clancee's thigh. 

"I'm a-alright. Don't g-give in" cried Clancee. 

Jay felt hot tears sting his eyes. 

"So what will it be? Clancee's death or flintlocke enduring a few shocks?" asked Nadakhan. 

"Jay, I can take it. Shock me" yelled flintlocke. 

Jay started to cry as he stuck out his hands and sent a shock to flintlocke. He fell over in pain but looked alright. 

"Do it again, but more power" laughed Nadakhan. 

Jay stuck his hands out again, sending a painful shock. Flintlocke fell over in pain. Jay tried to run to him but Nadakahn grabbed him and threw him back. He pushed Jay over. To flintlocke to deliver one last blow. 

Jay formed a ball of pure electricity in his hands and shot it at flintlocke. He crumpled to the ground out cold. Nadakhan motioned for some pirates to throw Clancee and flintlocke back in the brig. While Nadakhan was busy with that, jay shot him with his lightning.

"YOU DARE ATTACK ME!?!" Yelled Nadakhan in pain. 

Jay ran at him and shot him some more. Nadakhan was able to dodge but was hit a second time. He was becoming weaker. Nadakhan took out his sword and bagan to charge at Jay. Jay ran to find a weapon. He came upon a pirate sword and his nunchucks. He pondered which one to take. He grabbed the nunchucks and went out to face Nadakhan. 

"You think you can beat me? You're just a worthless brat who is weak" screamed Nadakhan. 

"Your mind games won't work this time. I've got you trapped" yelled Jay as he pinned Nadakhan to a wall. 

Suddenly, he felt hands grab him. He fought against the restraints but there were too many of them. Nadakhan tipped the nunchucks out of his hand and smacked him in the face, drawing blood. Jay jerked all around but they wouldn't let go.

"Take him away. This ends tomorrow" said Nadakhan. 

 

****I know it's not the most interesting chapter but I hope you like it. I'm sorry this is late. I wanted to make it perfect and it took longer than expected to write. I have trouble writing and keeping track of so many characters at once. As you could tell, this story is coming to a close. I want to hear from you guys if you want a sequel. Let me know in the comments. I had an idea where I would make two last chapters. One would end the story completely, not really leaving a need for a sequel and the other last chapter would end with a sequel in mind. So tell me if you want me to do the two chapter thing, just write a sequel, or no sequel. Writing two ending would allow those who want a sequel to get one and those who don't, an ending. So please let me know so that I could start planning. Also please read me other story "Is It Worth It?". It’s on wattpad.


	23. It Is time

I'm going to abbreviate Nadakhan as NK from now on.  

NK Threw jay into the room. And slammed the door. Jay numbly touched the poison in his pocket prepared to put it on him. 

"It seems that you never quite learned from past experiences" said NK as he undid his belt and smacked Jay with it. 

Jay stifled a sob and kept his eyes locked on the ground. 

"You do know this is all your fault? No wonder the ninja are so weak. You hold them back" laughed NK as he smacked jay across the back. 

"You can't break me anymore. Your words mean nothing" yelled Jay. 

"I didn't even mention your poor sister yet" said NK smoothly. 

Jay froze up and said "don't you talk about her".

"Well her death was your fault. Oliva could have been saved if you weren't so incompetent" whispered NK. 

Jay faltered for a second and then said "Like I said before, you aren't going to get to me". 

NK angirly smacked him again on the back of the head. 

"Whatever you're planing, just do it already. Enough with the theatrics. I've had it" yelled Jay as he struggled against his restraints. 

"Haven't you ever wondered why I devote so much hatred towards you?" questioned NK.

"No, not really. It's not like I was the one to actually defeat you or anything" said Jay as he rolled his eyes. 

"You remind me of myself when I was young. I was weak and useless. When I become a pirate I found a purpose" said NK

"Good for you. You want a golden star or something" said Jay. 

NK swiftly knocked him again in the head. It would be a miracle if he didn't have a concussion. 

"I know what it's like and I plan to use that to my advantage" smiled NK. 

"What do you mean?" asked Jay nervously. 

"I will make it so you have no choice but to leave your home. Tomorrow, you will inflict the worst pain on your friends. The pain you experienced is nothing compared to what's coming. I'll be there waiting for you to wish it away" laughed NK

He floated out and locked the door. Jay fiddled the chain but couldn't seem to take it off. 

"Shit. I forgot that I had the poison" said Jay in disbelief. 

He mentally kicked himself for it. NK is smart and would disappear before anyone made a wish. Jay sat up all night waiting for what was to come. 

When day light came the door slammed open and NK was holding the sword of souls. 

"Take it" he threatened. 

Jay pushed it away and tried to run out. NK grabbed his wrist, took some rope and tied it to his hand. Jay yelled in pain as it felt like his circulation was being cut off. 

NK smiles evilly and said "that should do it"

"Whatever you're trying to do, it won't work" screamed Jay. 

"I'm not doing anything. It's all you" said NK. 

He grabbed Jay and shoved him out of the room. 

(Now with the ninjas and pirates)

"Damn, today is going to be shit" muttered Kai. 

They all looked at each other knowing that today was it. NK sent a messenger to tell them about the upcoming "fun". 

"I'm so sick of it. I wis.. want to beat the shit out of him" said Cole. 

They all sighed. They did not know what NK's plans were but it couldn't be good. A pirate came to the door and said "it's time".

The ninja and pirates gulped and slowly got up to face what was about to come. 

 

****I know it's been years and I'm so sorry. I started college and things got crazy. I was going through some stuff but I'm totally okay now. I'm debating wrong a sequel because everything looks like it's going to tie up nicely. I might start a new story. I like writing ninjago and TMNT. So I'm deciding between the two. This will be updated at least onnce a week. There isn't much left so I think I'll be done in two weeks. Check out my ninjago/TMNT one shots and my other story "is it worth it?". Again I am so sorry and I plan to be more on top of things. I'm sorry it's so short but I'm trying to get back into the groove of things.


	24. Wish It Away

When Lloyd climbed up the stairs, the scorching light hit him. The pirates, Wu, and the ninja were led to the deck as they waited for NK. 

An hour had passed and nothing had happened. 

"I can't take much more of this heat" said Kai sweating. 

They all nodded in agreement. 

A half hour later, NK came out with Jay by his side. He looked exhausted and the first thing Nya noticed was a rope wrapped tightly around his arm with the sword held in place. 

"It seems to me that everyone is here so we should get started" smirked NK. 

A pirate pushed Everyone into the middle and said "good luck, boy".

 

They were put in a kneeling position facing NK. 

He picked up monkey wrench and threw him in front of Jay. He started to scream and before they knew what was happening, jay raised the sword and brought it down. 

There was a screech and then silence. NK picked up the broken pieces and threw them at the pirates. His souls had entered the sword never to leave again.

"You monster!" Yelled Dogshank. 

"I'm not the one who brought the sword down" said NK motioning the Jay. 

Jay had a cold look in his eyes and looked entranced. 

"Who wants to be next?" Questioned NK. 

"Why Doubloon. Thank you for volunteering" said NK. 

He shoved him harshly in front of Jay. 

"Jay! You gotta snap out of it. This isn't you. The sword is controlling you" yelled Cole. 

"Listen to your brothers jay. You are stronger than this" yelled Master Wu. 

"Oh he can't hear you. I have him trapped. I will only release him to show the pain he has caused" said NK. 

Jay just stood staring. For a second it looked like he regained control. 

"You gotta to fight it jay!" yelled Lloyd. 

"It isn't your turn yet" sneered NK as he hit him over the head. 

Doubloon was brought in front of Jay trembling. Jay raised the sword but hesitated. 

"Get on with it you filthy rat!" Screamed NK. 

For a second Jay felt himself gain control as he  aimed the stowed in the direction of NK. 

He sliced NK's shoulder making him stumble back. Jay charged forward about to deliver a devistating blow when a few of the other pirates grabbed him. 

Jay was thrashing around slicing everything in sight. 

"Get your f*cking hands off of me" roared Jay as he threw them off. 

The others were chained to the ground. Unable to do anything. 

They were finally able to restrain him as NK started to recover. 

"You think you'll beat me that easily? You are the dumb one" cackled NK 

He shoved Jay down and brought Doubloon over to him. 

All jay could say through sobs was "I'm sorry".

As he brought the sword down, Doubloon disappeared into the sword. 

At this point jay was dry heaving from all the crying. 

"Jay! Look at me. You're strong and we'll figure this out" cried Nya. 

"I believe that we have our next volunteer" said NK as he grabbed Kai. 

"Get your filthy hands off me" yelled Kai. 

"Please don't make me do this" whispered Jay. 

"I want you to beg. Get on your knees" laughed NK. 

Jay dropped to his knees and started to cry. He said "please. I'll even make my self wish it away. Just don't hurt them".

"Those aren't the rules" said NK. 

He threw Kai in front of Jay. 

"It's okay Jay. Just look at me" said Cole soothingly. 

He could see Kai begin to shake as the sword was brought down. It was over in an instant. 

"Now, why don't we take a break to compose ourselves" said NK as he kicked Nya. 

He pulled Jay away with a look and left the rest with some of the pirates. 

"Oh god. Kai is gone because of me" shouted Nya. 

Cole held her firmly in his arms and said "it isn't your fault. We'll get Kai, I promise". 

(NK and Jay)

NK threw Jay down and took the sword out of his hand. 

"You've betrayed your friends. There is nothing left for you" laughed NK. 

Jay was shaking uncontrollably as NK slammed the door behind him. Jay started to have trouble breathing due the crying. 

And got on his hands and knees and said "Why me?!? What did I ever do in life to deserve this?" He screamed. 

He wrapped his arms around his body as he let out another shudder. He started to rip up all patches that had a pirate symbol on it. While doing this, he felt something hard in his pocket. 

Jay picked it up and it was the poison. He had forgotten about it during this whole ordeal. He knew what he needed to do, even if it meant that he would go down as well. 

He didn't want this to be the end but this was it. He couldn't let NK destroy him and his friends. 

A few minutes later, a pirate came in a forcefully pulled jay to his feet. 

"I see you've done some spring cleaning" mumbled the pirate angrily and he looked around the destroyed room. 

"NK doesn't need you for a few minutes so I thought that you'd enjoy a drink" said the pirate as he handed jay a bottle of wine. 

"I know that you put something in it" said Jay. 

"Actually I didn't. I figure if you're gonna die, you may as well take one last drink" replied the pirate. 

Jay took the bottle and gulped a bit down. He wasn't in the mood but could tell that the pirate meant well. 

"Thanks" mumbled jay as he gave the pirate the bottle. 

The pirate led Jay onto the deck and whispered "good luck". 

NK was standing there with the sword. He grabbed Jay harshly and put the sword back into his hand. His friends were brought back out and made the kneel. 

"So...who would like to be our next volenteer?" said NK. 

A pirate pushed master Wu near jay as he stifled a sob. 

Jay could feel himself start to drift off. He had barley anytime left. He made his was to Wu and raised the sword. 

"Jay! Please don't do this. Try and remember" screamed Lloyd. 

"It's okay Jay" said master Wu calmly. 

"Get on with it filth" yelled NK. 

Jay wouldn't move. He was trying so hard to hold himself together in order to enact his plan. 

NK floated near him and hit him down and said "do you think that this is a game? I could kill you right now".

As he pressed his body closer to Jay, he could feel his heart racing. This was it. 

Jay quickly took out the bottle and smashed it onto NK. For a moment there was complete silence before his friends started to break out of their restraints. 

"You...you" said NK as he raised a sword. 

The poison was covering Jay as well. He could feel himself getting weaker. He needed to do it. 

He picked up the sword of souls and faced NK with a look of terror in his eyes. 

"Jay, get back!" yelled flintlocke. 

Jay stepped closer as he could feel himself becoming tired. NK's sword went through his shoulder as he let out a scream. 

"You won't win. I'm not going to wish it away" smiled Jay wearily. 

NK weakly circled him while his friends were occupied with some other pirates. 

They stared down at each other. Jay's breathing was becoming labored. 

"You weak, useless, junkyard boy" said NK as he slashed at the air. 

Jay was loosing lots of blood and couldn't keep his eyes open much longer. Nk dodged one of his kicks and turned him on his side. He regained his footing and In one swift  movement, jay stabbed NK through the heart. 

Time froze as he fell on the ground. He grabbed onto Jay's clothing as he slipped into unconsciousness. 

"I told you. I wouldn't wish it away" whispered Jay as NK looked into his eyes. 

He fell down and closed his eyes. Jay took his sword and stabbed the gem that was in the sword of souls. It started to rattle and lights were everywhere. Everyone stopped fighting and started to stare. There was a big flash and kai, Doubloon, and monkey wrench were standing in front of them. 

"You did it jay" yelled Kai as he ran to hug him. 

Jay returned the hug but felt himself slipping away. 

"He got some of the poison on himself" screamed Nya. 

Jay fell to the ground panting. "Is this what Nya felt like?" thought jay. 

"You beat him jay, he's gone" cried Nya while she cradled jay. 

"I feel really hot" mumbled jay. 

"It's the poison. Just look at us and keep breathing" Zane encouraged. 

"There's no way I'm coming back from this" mumbled Jay. 

"Yes you will. We always are able to come back from stuff like this. You're the strongest person I know Jay" said Cole tearfully.

Jay smiled up at them making sure he could feel the warmth from their sad smiles. Master Wu laid a hand on Jay's shoulder to give him comfort. 

Nya has her head resting on his lap as she quietly sobbed. The rest looked heartbroken. He could feel his eyes beginning to get heavy. 

"You guys were the best friends I have ever had" whispered Jay. 

They all hugged him tight as his grasp became weak. He slowly closed his eyes as he felt a wave of calmness wash over him. 

 

****hey guys!! I was planning on getting this out on Saturday night but after hearing about what happened at the synogague, I was not able to. I was not personally affected meaning I didn't know anyone but when you hurt one, you hurt all. It looks like there will be one or two more chapters. I'm seriously debating writing two alternate endings cause I have two in mind and I can't pick which one I like better so that may happen. I'll update next week!!! Remember to read my other story, “is it worth it?”


	25. I’ll Always Wait

When Jay opened his eyes he saw a green field. Sitting by a river was was a little girl with blonde hair who was playing with flowers. All he remembered was falling asleep so he must be having this weird dream. The little girl suddenly spotted Jay and ran up to him. 

"I've missed you so much" yelled the girl. 

"Um....do I know you?" said Jay as he tried to pry her off of him. 

"Don't you remember?!? It's me Olivia" she said all cheery. 

"What?!? This isn't possible. You're dead" sputtered Jay. 

"So are you silly" she giggled. 

"The venom...." said Jay sadly. 

"I'm so glad you're here so we could play together again" she said excitedly. 

"How is this possible?!? What is this place and why are you older?!" Said jay hysterically. 

"Well, after the venom got on you, you went to a limbo. Your friends are trying to revive you. Time passes so much slower here so I'm only five. I lost my first tooth" said Olivia as she grinned. 

"I'm not dead?!?" asked Jay. 

"That's what I said silly. You're in limbo" laughed Olivia. 

"Why are you here then?!?" As jay quietly. 

"Ive been waiting for you dummy" giggled Olivia.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You died because of me" said Jay stiffly. 

"Oh Jay, it wasn't your fault. You were always so nervous" replied Olivia. 

"I should have done more. I was weak" jay started to cry. 

Olivia went up to hug jay and said "you're not weak. I've see the stuff you've had to deal with. Every time you win. A weak person would have just stood there and done nothing. You went to find mom and dad".

"If only I could have been a little stronger" sobbed Jay. 

"You are the strongest brother I know. Who else can fight off all those mean pirates?" she smiled. 

"I just wish you had the chance to live" smiles Jay. 

"You said the W word" laughed Olivia. 

"You're right. I'd better watch my language" said Jay as he tickled Olivia. 

"So where am I" said Jay as he started to stop laughing. 

"Gosh, you're such and dummy, I already said that we're in limbo like three times!" said Olivia irritably.

"Oh yeah" said Jay sheepishly. 

"So, I'm not really dead yet?" asked Jay. 

"Another few minutes and you'll be dead" said Olivia sadly. 

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy we finally get to be together?" asked Jay quizzically. 

"I don't think you're ready. It's not you're time. You have so much left to do like smooch Nya" said Olivia. 

"But I want to be with you. I've missed you so much" said Jay as more tears began to fall. 

"Jay, you know I'll always be with you no matter how mushy that sounded" giggled Olivia. 

"But...but" sputtered Jay. 

"No buts. You have so much left to do and I'll always wait a bit longer. It is very fun here. I have all sorts of friends" said Olivia soothingly. 

"Don't let what happen to you, be the end of you! I can see that you feel the same way" said Olivia. 

"You know, you're very articulate for a five year old" smiled Jay. 

"I've been practicing what to say for a long time. But, this is your choice. You can go back or stay" said Olivia. 

Jay thought for a minute. He finally had his sister and didn't want to give her up. 

"But I finally found my family" sobbed Jay. 

"That's where your wrong. You've had a family since the beginning. Zane, Cole, Kai, Lloyd, mom, dad, and Master Wu are you're family. You even have a (shudder) girlfriend. You found them long before you knew it" said Olivia happily. 

"I'm going to miss you" said Jay as he cradled Olivia in his arms. 

"I'm always right beside you and I'll wait until you're ready" said Olivia. 

They both fell into an embrace. The sun was starting to set so Jay knew it was time. He pulled away and closed his eyes. 

(Back with the ninja)

"C'mon Zane, keep going" yelled Kai. 

Zane had already broken two of jay's ribs by giving CPR. 

"I'm afraid there is nothing more I could do" said Zane sadly. 

He sat back and buried his face in his arms. 

"What is we jump start his heart" cried Lloyd in happiness. 

Nya picked her head off of Kai's shoulder and had a look of hopefulness in his eyes. 

"I could try but my power is very low. Maybe we could get jay to shock himself" said Zane excitedly. 

Zane powered up his system and after a few seconds created a small spark. 

"Perhaps it could set off a reaction and restart his heart" said Zane hoppfully. 

Zane touched jay's body but nothing happened. 

"C'mon buddy! Wake up" encouraged Cole. 

Master Wu held onto Lloyd in anticipation. 

Suddenly Jay started to emit electricity. His body was shaking as it coursed through his body. It was strong and Zane felt hopeful. 

Nya checked his pulse and screamed "I feel it! It's really faint but it's there!".

Jay could start to feel himself awaken but his eyes were too heavy to open. He felt himself picked up and put into the back of an ambulance. He blacked out and woke up in a bed. 

"Hello Mr.Walker! I'm happy to see that you are awake. We treated your trauma. Do you think you are up for some visitors?" asked the nurse. 

"I just want a few minutes if that would be all right" smiled Jay. 

"Of course. Push the button when you want me to get your friends" said the nurse as he shut the door. 

Jay looked up at the ceiling and felt his eyes swell with tears. 

"I didn't wish it away" thought jay. 

He took in the beautiful silence and imagined oliva watching over him. He pushed the button and a few minutes later all the pirates, his parents, and ninja entered. 

Edna ran up to jay and squeezed him tight. 

"Mom can't breathe" sputtered Jay. 

"Sorry hun" said Edna as she stroked his hair. 

Ed came up and hugged jay. All the ninja and pirates brought pizza and for the first time in a long time he felt happy. 

"So...what did you do with NK's body?" asked Jay nervously. 

"It's gone" was all that Kai said as he shoved another pizza slice in Jay's face. 

They all talked for hours until one be one they left. They only ones still in the room we're ed, Edna, and Nya. 

"We love you Jay. Don't ever forget it" said ed as he hugged him goodbye. 

"You will always be our little boy. We'll come back tomorrow" said Edna as she closed the door and left. 

"Hey, don't you think it's about time for you to go?" Jay asked Nya

"Well... I thought that I would spend the night" said nya quietly. 

"Isn't that against the rules?" Laughed Jay. 

"You'd be surprised about how much the signature of a ninja is worth" smilled Nya.

"Never thought I would love to see the day that you broke the rules" said Jay mockingly. 

"People change. It feels good breaking the rules" said Nya as she climbed into bed next to jay. 

They took in each other's warmth and laid in silence while just looking at each other. 

"I almost forgot! I have something for you" said Nya as she pulled out a paper. 

Jay quizzically took it and saw that it was a picture of him with oliva. He closed his eyes and put it in his pocket. 

"Thanks Nya" whispered jay. 

"Of course. Why don't we both try to get some sleep" said Nya and she put the blanket on top of them. 

They fell asleep and they next thing they knew someone opened the door and stared at them like a deer in headlights. 

 

*****so there is only one more chapter. I know this is short but everything is going to be wrapped up in the next chapter. Also I want to post this on FF but I really don't know how. I've tried in the past but I have no clue how to publish a story. If someone could explain it to me that would be great. Have a great rest of your week!!!


	26. I Didn’t Wish It Away

“Nya! What are you doing?!?” Yelled Kai as he turned red. 

“Oh calm down. We were just cuddling” retorted Nya. 

Lloyd made a motion and pretended to throw up. 

“I swear that we didn’t do anything” said Jay as he laughed. 

The day was spent on the company of his friends and parents. As things were starting to wind down Jay’s parents talked to him about a therapy group to help him process what had happened. 

Jay smiled and took the pamphlet. The next few weeks involved jay going to constant therapy appointments with some by himself, and others with his friends. 

The pirates made a deal with the mayor to become a sort of coast guard to protect ninjago. It was a pleasant few weeks and jay could feel himself growing stroger. 

Everything was turning out okay but he felt that he needed a break from being a ninja. 

“I’m sorry guys. I just need some time. I’ll call often” said Jay as he picked up his suit case. 

He was going to a treatment center by the sea to hopefully recover and get away from the media. 

“As long as your happy we are happy. I would advise you to bring more than one pair of underwear though” said Zane with a smirk. 

Jay lightly punched him and hugged him. The rest soon joined and dog piled Jay. 

“Take your time. I’ll always wait” said Nya as she gave him a kiss. 

He cupped her face in his hands and said goodbye. His parents hugged him and he touched the picture of Olivia in his jacket. The pirates had agreed to take Jay to the facility and he was eager to spend time with them again. With one last wave he disappeared. 

That night while laying on his back watching the stars he smiled and thought “I didn’t wish it away and I never will”. 

 

*****Well, this is it. My story is finally over. I’m sorry for dragging it on for so long. I probably won’t do a sequel because I have an idea in mind for another one involving jay of course. Thank you all for reading this story. I really appreciate and didn’t think so many would read it. Check out my other story “Is It Worth It”. Thank you


End file.
